


You're cute, for a nerd

by AgentShadowTribute



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Dimension Travel, Drugs, Eliot seduces Quentin, F/F, F/M, Heavy Drinking, House Party, M/M, Sex and Magic, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentShadowTribute/pseuds/AgentShadowTribute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot finds interest in Quentin as he arrives for the first time at Brakebills. Little does he know Margo and Eliot make a good team when they find something, or someone they want. </p><p>Includes: Smut, alot of shippings, a dramatic and loving storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fandom! 
> 
> Recently saw whole season one of the show, and I am in love. Queliot is one of my favourites. And Margo, duh.  
> Hope you like my addition to the Magicians fandom. I'll write some short stories that are all connected. More chapters out soon!

Brakebills.

The university set in another universe for magic and beautiful wonders. 

‘’Quentin-‘’ 

A guy was standing before Quentin Coldwater, leaning against a brick wall. He held a cigarette, and exhaled the smoke: letting it form like a cloud around his head. He stepped forward and reached a hand out. Quentin was as always nervous as he tucked a piece of his long hair behind his ear, shaking the hand of the guy standing before him. 

‘’Apologies for the odd and very very small welcome committee.’’ He smirked, and threw the rest of the cigarette away. ‘’I am Eliot, the most royal and fabulous person you’ll meet around here. Just don’t tell Margo…’’ He dramatically rolled his eyes as he turned around. 

‘’Um- Who’s Margo?‘’ Quentin said, but got stopped by Eliot right away, ‘’Not yet, my dear. Follow me, I’ll answer your questions along the way.’’

Eliot walked ahead rather quickly, and Quentin hurried behind him trying to speak out loud in sentences that would make sense. ‘’Is this- real? Is it a dream? I feel like it’s a dream, but again it feels so realistic. It’s like in my books… If this is real-‘’ 

Quentin bumped into Eliot’s back as he stopped. 

‘’As interesting as that sounds, I would much rather get a drink right now and throw a party. But I need to show you around Campus, so- Shush.’’ Eliot patted his cheek and continued to walk. 

‘’This is where it all happens at day time, people studying, relaxing- fooling around.’’ He gave him a sneaky smile at the mention of the last one. ‘’-And practising magic.’’ 

There were people all around them, some sitting in groups and making things fly, while others were lying on the grass in the sun, by the huge fountain in the centre of the place. 

An hour later Eliot was done showing Quentin around the school areas. The last place they ended up was a large house, the outside was decorated with classy gardening furniture, and hedges made into different shapes like hearts and animals.

Eliot walked up the staircases to the front door, and waved his hand for Quentin to come up by his side. ‘’This my friend, is my humble abode.’’ The door swung open by itself.

‘’You’ll probably learn how to do that.’’ Eliot said with a shrug, and walked inside. 

Quentin didn’t know what to say, or do at this point. He was always so awkward, and he never wanted to be a part of something that required hanging out with other human beings. His Fillory books were more than enough to him. 

‘’Baby! Where have you been?’’ A girl suddenly entered the room, and ran towards Eliot.  
She had dark brown hair, and somewhat darker skin. Quentin himself thought she looked really good, but no way he would have a chance on her. He didn’t have a chance with anybody; Julia must’ve thought he was crazy after she got to know how he felt about her. 

Feelings were too complicated. 

Quentin came back to reality as he heard a few snaps of someone’s fingers. It was the girls, and she also waved a hand in front of his face to get him to react. 

‘’I think he’s broken.’’ She pursed her lips, and looked up at Eliot. ‘’Who is this nerd?’’ 

Eliot had his hand placed around her waist as he pulled her in closer. ‘’Margo-‘’ He said, letting his other hand present the person in front of him. ‘’This- Is Quentin Coldwater.’’ 

She raised an eyebrow. 

Eliot was excited as he spoke. ‘’He is new, fresh, meat.’’ 

‘’You’re not going to cook me alive or something, are you?’’ Quentin said, in a nervous voice. He had his hands in his pant pockets as he stood opposite from them. 

‘’Ha! You are just so innocent. I’ll get you a drink.’’ Eliot said, walking into the living room to his bartender spot.

‘’Make that two.’’ Margo yelled after him. 

‘’Four!’’ Eliot yelled back.

‘’Why the hell do you need four?’’ She answered. 

‘’Daddy doesn’t do well with only one drink, my dear.’’ He started to shake some liquid in his metal shaker. ‘’Make that five.’’ He ended. 

‘’Come on, I have a feeling you need to loosen up a bit.’’ She gave Quentin a luscious smile, and took his hand as she dragged him along with her into the living room, pushing him down onto the leather couch.

She walked over to the bar, and leaned against it watching Eliot in action. 

‘’Here you go, pumpkin.’’ Eliot gave her a drink. A little spark went off in the other one as he whispered to her, ‘’give this to the uptight one in the couch, will you.’’ 

Quentin took a gaze at his surroundings as Margo and Eliot did their thing at the bar. 

‘’How do you guys even get to live in a nice place like this?’’ 

‘’Just the perks of being us, fabulous right? Now drink.’’ Margo shoved the drink in his face, as he took it. ‘’Right-‘’ He said, looking over at her. 

‘’Cheers.’’ She smirked, and took a sip. Quentin did as well, and a few minutes after he swore his sight got blurrier and blurrier, and at last it all went black. 

Quentin grasped at the top of his head, feeling aching pain as he sat up. It was dark, probably night time, but strobe- and party lights were making the room light up. As he looked around it was now crowded with people, and loud music was heard around him.

‘’-Then I told him I didn’t need his advice on how to live my own life, like, why would you tell me that-‘’ A random girl was chattering beside him, as Quentin could barely hold his eyes open.

‘’What is going on? Who are you?’’ He asked.

‘’Haven’t you been listening? Dickhead.’’ She stood up and threw the drink in his face as she left. 

‘’He’s up! Woo. Have a drink.’’ A voice familiar from before heard before said, and sat down beside him on the couch. ‘’Sorry we had to drug you up earlier, it was the only way to keep you here against your will.’’ 

Quentin’s gaze moved to his right, and there sat Eliot with a drink in his hand. 

‘’That-- Is sick. Why would you do that.’’ He rubbed his face, and tried to focus. 

‘’It’s not like you were assaulted or anything, you’ve been lying here all day.’’ Eliot handed him his drink. ‘’Now drink, it eases up the pain from the drug.’’ 

Quentin bit his lip and sighed, doing as he was told. He took the glass and drank the rest of the remains in it. Eliot’s gaze immediately lit up.

‘’Whoa, easy there tiger.’’ Eliot smirked as he watched him.

‘’Do you have some more?’’ Quentin asked, he was not being himself at the moment, and it was kind of refreshing to not be the boring, nerdy, loner he had always been. 

‘’Is the sky blue and filled with wonders?’’ Eliot said. 

‘’-What?’’ Quentin raised his eyebrows in confusion, and his foot started to tap against the floor, as he was getting nervous. 

‘’I’ll be back in a second.’’ He gave him a reassuring smile. 

Eliot stood up and walked across the room, over to Margo. 

‘’How is he?’’ She looked up at him, and rested her hand against his chest playing with his tie.

‘’Surprisingly good.’’ He smirked. ‘’Go do your magic, you beautiful creature.’’  
She moved her hand from his tie and up to his cheek, sliding it down slowly. ‘’As you wish.’’

Eliot walked over to the bar and mixed a few more drinks. 

‘’Quentin.’’ She slumped down against him on the couch. ‘’You seem oddly disturbed.’’ 

‘’I am drugged, drinking. I am so out of my comfort zone, you have no idea-‘’ He was stopped by a finger to his lips. 

‘’Have you ever thought of shutting that mouth of yours?’’ She said. 

He swallowed slowly, and looked at her. ‘’Do you have more-- of this? Let me just…’’ He took her cup, and drank the rest of it. ‘’-I’ll shut up after I tell you, that it is oddly satisfying, not disturbing.’’

She laughed a sweet little laugh, and moved her hand from his lips down to his thigh. ‘’I’ll tell you what I find satisfying.’’ She moved in closer, and pressed her lips against his, her hand slowly rubbing his upper thigh. He let her continue, and kissed her back while sitting still in the same position. 

‘’Maybe you shouldn’t-‘’ He started, but got cut off by her standing up and taking his hand.

‘’Come. I’ll show you something.’’ She told him, and he stood up as well. Eliot saw the situation and smirked as she winked at him, giving him a signal. 

Margo walked up the stairs onto the second floor, and dragged a drunk Quentin with her into a room with pink walls and pink bed sheets. She pushed him down and sat down on top, straddling over him. 

‘’You’re actually a really good kisser, Quentin.’’ She whispered through the kisses they shared. ‘’Please don’t take it as a compliment.’’ 

She sat up and pushed her hair back, as she opened and unbuttoned his jeans. He leaned himself against his elbows, and watched her undressing him. She threw off her own top as well and dragged off his pants. 

A knock on the door was heard, and in came Eliot. He closed the door behind him. 

‘’W-what is he doing here?’’ Asked Quentin, with a mix of slurring and nervousness. 

‘’Don’t worry, it’s okay.’’ She sat on top of him again, and kissed his lips to shut him up. 

Eliot lay down beside them on the bed and took a last swig of the drink in his hand before he threw away the empty cup. Margo let go of Quentin, but still sat on top of him. The situation changed and Eliot took a hold of Quentin’s neck, pulling himself closer as he kissed him passionately on the lips, only a few inches from his naked chest. 

Quentin’s mind was running with different thoughts, he couldn’t control himself. He never knew he would enjoy a situation like this, ever. Maybe it was the drug talking…

‘’He’s all yours.’’ Margo said, and rolled off the bed. ‘’I have my own biscuit waiting for me downstairs.’’ She smirked and took her top leaving the room. 

Eliot waved her out of the room, still kissing the boy lying next to him. He bit Quentin’s lip and sucked on it as he moved his hand down his bare chest, and further down to his boxers.

‘’-Are we really doing this?’’ A little laugh escaped Quentin’s lips. ‘’I’ve never-‘’ 

‘’It’s okay if you’re a virgin.’’ Eliot’s hair was tickling his chest as he kissed him downward. 

‘’No, I wouldn’t, of course I’m not. I mean come on…’’ Quentin started to breathe uncontrollably, and sighed. 

‘’Relax, I won’t do any harm.’’ Eliot smirked, his nails lightly scratching his skin. ‘’I’ve done straight guys before.’’ 

‘’I don’t know-- what,’’ Quentin was struggling to find his words. ‘’I don’t know what I am.’’ The last sentence was as clear as day. 

Eliot pursed his lips as he took a second to look at him. ‘’You are full of surprises aren’t you. I like that.’’

Quentin suddenly closed his eyes. The room was spinning, and he really didn’t feel too good. Every toxic drink he had that night seemed to want to come back up any moment. 

‘’You really don’t look too good.’’ Eliot spoke, seeing drops of sweat running down Quentin’s face. 

‘’I don’t feel-‘’ He sat up and the unpleasant taste of puke had made it’s way up to his throat, and was now about to get washed out of his system. The next thing he knew the mess was all over Eliot and himself. He fell back down and hid his face between his hands.

‘’I’m so sorry, this is bad.’’ He groaned and lied still. 

Eliot cringed and tried to throw away some of the smelly liquid on his hands. ‘’Eugh. Gross.’’ He was about to throw up himself at this point. He stood up quickly and ran across the room to get a towel and pour some water on himself from a water bottle near him. ‘’Holy fucking shit.’’

He looked in front of him at the bed, and there, Quentin was asleep. Eliot walked over again and had to check for safety that they hadn’t killed him off, he probably passed out due to his fragile, dorky life style. 

‘’Poor fella.’’ Eliot said to himself, and dragged a hand through Quentin’s long hair. ‘’A very good looking one.’’ He dried off Quentin’s chest for puke, and left him to sleep in the bed.

‘’Sweet dreams, Quentin Coldwater.’’ He sighed, and kissed his mouth one last time the chance he got. ‘’I won’t let you get away that easy.’’ And with that he left the room, he needed to go take a shower.

A very cold one.


	2. Flashback, Pride and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter captures the essence of Margo and Eliot's friendship! I just love these two, knowing they would do anything for each other even if it doesn't seem like it on the outside. 
> 
> I also want to put out there, if my english and grammar is shit at times, it's because ENGLISH isn't my first language. Also my first draft of this got deleted, so I had to write a new one. 
> 
> Thank you.

A week had passed since the recent party incident occurred. Neither of them had spoken much with each other: just passed a look every now and then when walking to class. At the end of the day, Margo and Eliot found themselves in their fabulous cottage. The house was silent, due to their other room-mates will to study at all time, to be the best magicians of all times. Or so they thought.

‘’I don’t get why everyone have the need to study all the darn time.’’ Margo groaned, walking towards the living room and fooling around for her red nail polish in one of the drawers. 

Eliot slumped against a comfy couch, taking up all the space. ‘’I know. Such a waste.’’ 

‘’So-‘’ She said, successfully groping the right one, and sitting down in a huge armchair opposite from Eliot. ‘’How was he? You never told me.’’ 

Eliot raised an eyebrow, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes in his pocket, lighting one of them and placing it in between his lips.

‘’You’re awfully secretive about it.’’ She smirked, focusing on the brush as she painted her nails fiercely red. ‘’-He wasn’t big enough, huh? And you got fed up because he couldn’t get it up?’’ 

He exhaled the smoke, letting it fill the air around him. ‘’I’m sure he’s fully packed, Margo.’’ His gaze followed the ceiling as he lied still on his back. ‘’He just doesn’t know how to tolerate his alcoholic behaviour.’’ 

‘’Oh, come on Eliot. I know how you do your dirty work.’’ She still didn’t care to look up. 

‘’Do. Not. Even. Say. It.’’ He punctuated harshly. 

‘’Gee, what rat bit you in the butt making you so huffy and puffy.’’ She sounded offended. 

‘’Well, the same rat that appeared while we were in Ibiza together, obviously.’’ He stumped his smoke, and sat up. ‘’You know, after we came back from our trip. Something hit me. I’d much rather just start calling you by your real authentic name, Marg-hoe.’’ 

Margo gasped and put her hand over her mouth. ‘’You didn’t.’’ She stood up, nail polish in her hand, as her voice got higher. ‘’It was ONE guy! One fucking guy, Eliot!’’

He shrugged, and put his leg over the other, placing his hands supportively against his knee. Margo was by far tired of his bullshit, and made her way over to him. 

Her eyes were filled with rage as she threw the bottle of bloody red nail polish at him before storming upstairs. 

The front door suddenly opened and in came Quentin and Alice. 

Eliot looked down at himself, all covered in red nail polish. ‘’I didn’t like this shirt anyways.’’ He sunk further down in the couch, as if nothing had happened. 

Alice raised an eyebrow as she heard something bang against a wall upstairs. ‘’Is everything okay?’’ 

‘’Ask the demon that just went up there.’’ He rolled his eyes. ‘’She’s fine, we do this sort of thing all the time.’’ His gaze meet Quentin’s for a second, before he quickly looked away, trying not to draw any attention. 

‘’Drinks anyone?’’ Eliot put on his usual, playful smirk. 

‘’It looks like you’ve murdered somebody, or gotten yourself badly hurt.’’ Quentin commented from across the room, he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and pulled at the strap of his backpack. Probably feeling awkward in the situation he was put in. 

‘’Ha. Trust me, I haven’t.’’ Eliot stood up and walked over to the bar, shaking and mixing some of his signature drinks. 

‘’Voila.’’ He put two glasses on the desk, while Alice and Quentin came over to take a sip.

Quentin looked at Eliot before drinking it and said, ‘’this isn’t-‘’ 

Eliot shook his head, and put on a gentle smile. ‘’No, don’t worry. Just a normal drink.’’ 

Quentin smiled halfway and turned around, stiff like a tree, looking around with the drink in his hand. 

Alice was sitting in one of the bar chairs, with Eliot still behind the desk. 

‘’So, what happened between the two of you?’’ She asked him, taking a sip of her drink, coughing afterwards. ‘’-This is strong.’’ 

Eliot froze for a second, thinking she meant the events of the party. 

‘’Oh, you know. Trouble in paradise after our Ibiza trip, our first year at Brakebills.’’ He shrugged, and drank some of a drink he made for himself. Adding a tiny sparkly umbrella. 

‘’Did you do something wrong?’’ She furrowed her eyebrows. 

He forced a laugh. ‘’Did I? My oh my, I did not.’’ He downed the rest of his drink. ‘’SHE.’’ He pointed towards the stairs. ‘’-Fucked my Brakebills boy toy IN Ibiza.’’ 

‘’Oh…’’ Alice looked away. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ 

‘’Serves her right, you become the person you make out to be.’’ He started to cut a lime in half, already starting on a new drink.

Quentin turned around now, hearing their conversation. 

‘’Okay, let me tell you this way.’’ He leaned against the desk with his elbows. ‘’It was our first year, we were the best of friends-‘’ 

Brakebills 2014:  
Margo walked through the school’s property, books and two coffees in her hands. She made her way over to their dorms at school and into the room, which was Eliot’s. 

‘’Hey, get a room you two.’’ She walked inside, and put everything in her hands, down. 

‘’Uhm, this is my room.’’ Eliot smirked, placing a hand on another guy’s chest.

‘’You need to pack Eliot, Ibiza is in three days.’’ She flipped her hair gracefully onto her other side. 

‘’Packing, smacking. I’ll do it when I feel like it.’’ He moved his look over to the boy next to him, and kissed him passionately before standing up. 

‘’I need to pack as well.’’ The boy said. ‘’Our group travels a little earlier on Monday.’’ 

‘’Goodbye then, nice to meet you, have a good life.’’ There was no emotion in her voice whatsoever. 

‘’Bye Tyler.’’ Eliot waved at him as he exited through the door. 

‘’That was rude.’’ He scoffed. He was still shirtless, and lied down on the bed again.

Margo held the coffees and handed him one, before sitting next to him in the bed.

‘’You know what tomorrow is right?’’ She took a sip of her coffee. 

‘’Hanging out with Tyler, day?’’ He smirked. 

‘’No way!’’ She hit his shoulder. ‘’You forgot?’’ 

‘’What?’’ He raised an eyebrow, rubbing the spot where she hit him. 

‘’It’s Pesto Pasta Friday for fucks sake!’’ She groaned. ‘’Unbelievable.’’ 

‘’Shit, I’m sorry.’’ He turned towards her, and placed his hand under her chin, making her look at him. ‘’I’ll make it up to you, I promise.’’ He gave her a warm smile.

She sighed, and looked away. ‘’You better.’’ 

He laughed a little, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, pulling her closer to him. 

‘’Of course, it’s you and I, Bambi.’’ 

She leaned against his shoulder, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Eliot took a sip of his coffee, arm still around her. They normally would stay like this for hours. 

Ibiza Thursday night:  
‘’Who is ready to fucking party!’’ Margo stood on top of a table, chugging straight from a vodka bottle. She laughed afterwards and jumped down, losing her balance. She was at a nightclub in town; the room was crowded with people, both known from Brakebills and unknown. 

Eliot caught Margo before she fell to the floor and straightened her up. ‘’I am never the one to say this, but I think you’ve gotten enough to drink, hun.’’ 

‘’Hello, hot stuff.’’ She was too drunk to even function at this point. Eliot shook his head, not nearly drunk enough. He had been waiting for Tyler to come join them, but with no luck. 

‘’Here, t-take this. Just-- take it.’’ She pushed the vodka bottle up in his face, and started to dance, dropping it low next to him. ‘’Oh yeees, this is my song!’’ 

Eliot sighed and took a swig of the bottle. ‘’Eugh. Too strong, I need a proper drink.’’ 

‘’Dance with me.’’ She moved closer to him, and made eye contact. 

‘’I’m surprised you are still alive at this point.’’ He said, giving the bottle to some random person passing them. 

‘’Tyler! Ty! Get the fuck over here.’’ Margo yelled out loud, through the music playing. She let go of Eliot briefly and waved at Ty from across the room. 

Eliot looked around and saw his boy toy enter the room. ‘’What the hell? Why are you here several hours later?’’ 

Tyler laughed and placed a hand around Eliot’s waist. ‘’Hello to you too.’’ 

‘’Are you high right now?’’ Eliot noticed his eyes being different, and his appearance. 

‘’No- I think I just need another drink.’’ Tyler drew a hand through his hair, making his way in between Margo and Eliot and over to the crowded bar. 

‘’I need to pee.’’ Margo yelled into Eliot’s ear, and left him alone like a sober creep. 

‘’Why am I doing this?!’’ Eliot told himself in agony. 

Half an hour later, he’d been everywhere in the club, looking for both Tyler and Margo. With no luck, he decided to go to the bathroom himself. Not like there was anything else to do, getting shit faced alone was a decision he refused to take part of this night. 

He opened the door to the public rest room, only to find the two persons he adored, fucking each other against a bathroom wall. He stood still, shocked.

‘’This, is fucked up. YOU are fucked up.’’ Eliot directed the words towards Margo, who caught a glimpse of him standing there watching them. She shrieked and pushed Tyler off of herself.

‘’No, it’s not- totally, not what it looks like El.’’ Margo couldn’t even make out her own words, there was no way in hell he would stay there and argue with a brick wall. 

‘’Too late.’’ Eliot let go of the door, and dramatically turned around. 

Margo ran after him, basically crying, mascara running down her face. 

‘’I’m sorry, Eliot. Listen to me, dammit.’’ 

‘’Let me go.’’ 

‘’Eliot!’’ She didn’t let go.

‘’Enough!’’ He stopped, and grabbed her by the shoulders, starring intensely into her eyes. ‘’I came here tonight almost sober to catch up with MY so-called ‘’boyfriend’’, which he wasn’t. -And he ruined it… So did you.’’ 

He let his final words hit her like a storm. Hard.

 

‘’That was intense.’’ Alice finally said, still sitting on the barstool. 

‘’When I say it out loud, yes it does sound intensely insane.’’ Eliot was on his third drink. ‘’We’re even at this point. It was a simple mistake. She knows better by now.’’

‘’That didn’t sound like any other mistake.’’ Quentin jumped in on the conversation.

‘’Oh, so you did listen.’’ Eliot spoke from across the room. 

‘’I- caught a few moments…’’ Quentin didn’t know what else to say, being embarrassed. 

‘’You know what, I’ll get back with you in a second.’’ Eliot said, walking out from behind the bar. ‘’I can meet you guys at the library, for some magic training.’’ He made it sound fancy with the words he spoke. 

‘’Oh-Kay…’’ Quentin said, nodding at Alice whom also stood up. He felt like he needed answers from the night he and Eliot had spent together. It was all a blur to him. ‘’I guess, we’ll see you afterwards then.’’ He held his backpack strap with one hand and hurried out the living room. 

Alice gave Eliot a smile, and went after Quentin. 

The whole house was quiet now, and Eliot made his way upstairs knocking on a door.

‘’What do you want?’’ A quiet voice spoke. 

‘’I- want to apologize. For… my behaviour.’’ Eliot stared at the wooden door in front of him. 

He heard a few steps on the floor, and then the door opened. ‘’You are so over dramatic.’’ She moved her gaze down at his shirt. ‘’Looks like your period came early.’’ 

Eliot smirked, and let out a little laugh, making Margo laugh as well. ‘’You know I didn’t mean it, I just… Got caught up in Ibiza all of a sudden, and old feelings-‘’ 

‘’Hey-‘’ Margo took his face with both her hands, placing both her thumbs against his cheeks. ‘’I know, and I wouldn’t do it again. Not to anyone, or the nerd you suddenly like.’’ 

‘’He is cute though.’’ He leaned down to hug her. ‘’Have you been drinking?’’ 

‘’Of course, so have you.’’ She let go of him, grinning.

‘’I told Quentin and Alice I would meet up with them.’’ He said, looking down at her. ‘’-But right now I need some closure.’’ 

She brushed his cheek gently, and stepped up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She slowly moved her lips down to his neck and bit at his skin. 

‘’I can help.’’ She hoarsely said, pulling him inside and letting him fall onto her bed. She sat on top of him ready to unbutton his pants. ‘’Close your eyes, and think of something else.’’

His head fell against the bed, and he moved some of his hair out of his face, breathing out. 

‘’Don’t leave me, ever.’’ He said. 

‘’Wouldn’t even dream of it.’’ She said, in a low voice. 

His back arched as she moved her head down to his pleasured parts, doing her own kind of magic the way Margo knew best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queliot will be in centre the next chapter, some smut is ready to take place! I just wanted to do some Margo/Eliot shipping.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. Library Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is giving me perks by having alot of creativity again. Which is good, because now the new chapter is out earlier! It contains Queliot, and the confusion and angsty feelings Quentin is getting. (He always overthinks everything.) 
> 
> Have fun reading.

The sun was shining bright through the window of Margo’s room. She woke up to an empty bed; her eyes were turning around to see if there was life around her. The smell of coffee suddenly emerged, as she sat up and stretched her body. 

On the nightstand besides her was a hot cup of coffee, and a note:

Sorry, had to leave for the library early.  
A special someone is in need of my magical help.  
Ta Ta. 

Love.  
Eliot. 

‘’Damn, El.’’ She sighed and crumbled the peace of paper together, throwing it away. She took the coffee cup and rested her head against the headboard of the bed. 

At the library, it was surprisingly quiet. Not a lot of people were up this early to study their heart out, using their spells to conquer whatever problem the school threw at them.

Eliot was walking hurriedly through the campus sight, wearing his black pants, a red dotted shirt and a blue vest on top of it. His curly hair was messy, as he just woke up. 

He had three coffees in a paper container, and placed them onto the table where Alice was sitting. She looked up from her book and over at the coffee. 

‘’For us?’’ She raised an eyebrow. 

‘’Especially for you.’’ He grinned. ‘’-I made it just the way you like it.’’ 

‘’Okay…’’ She was uncertain. ‘’What’s the catch?’’ 

‘’Alice, dear.’’ Eliot started. ‘’I’m actually a nice person.’’ He sat down in the chair opposite from her, resting his feet on top of the table, grabbing his own coffee. ‘’It’s an act of kindness, which I think you’re lacking off. Just ask Quentin-’’ 

She huffed, and returned to writing down notes in her book. ‘’You don’t know me.’’ 

‘’Where is Quentin, anyways?’’ He squinted his eyes as he looked around himself. 

‘’Probably sleeping, he never makes it on time.’’ 

Eliot shook his head. ‘’You teens and your problems.’’ 

‘’You act like you’re 40 years old.’’ Alice mocked him, not looking up form her papers. 

‘’What can I say? I’m an old soul.’’ He took a sip from his coffee, and out of the corner of his eye saw someone walk incredibly fast towards them. 

‘’I- am so, completely, sorry. My alarm didn’t go off, and I had this dream that felt so real. You know when you have those dreams? You can’t even wake up into reality, because you think the dream IS your reality-‘’ 

‘’Okay.’’ Eliot said. ‘’Slow down, you're hurting my head.’’ 

Quentin breathed out and tucked his hair behind his ears, sitting down next to Eliot, placing his hands in his lap. His look shifted from Alice to Eliot. 

‘’Coffee?’’ Eliot took one of the cups, and gave it to Quentin. 

‘’Oh, thank you.’’ He looked unsure, as if he thought of drinking it or not, coming from Eliot you never knew what he might have done with it. 

‘’Should we get started, children?’’ Eliot said amused, and stood up in one elegant move. 

‘’No just the two of you, I’m fine on my own.’’ Alice still didn’t look up from her work, and Eliot shrugged at her comment. ‘’Fair enough, have fun doing whatever the hell you’re doing.’’ He told her and looked over at Quentin. ‘’We need to find a book, let’s go look.’’ 

The shelves contained lots and lots of books, stacked to the fullest amount. Finding one particular book seemed impossible.

‘’Which was it again?’’ Quentin asked, looking through one of the shelves. 

‘’Magic And It’s Illusions. Volume ll.’’ Eliot spoke, walking after him with his hands resting together behind his back. 

‘’Don’t you have some kind of spell to make us find this book?’’ Asked Quentin. 

Eliot stopped right beside him, and leaned against the shelf. ‘’If I did, I would have had it by now.’’ 

Quentin turned his eyes over to Eliot, whom was standing close by his side.

What was this weird, warm, fuzzy feeling he suddenly had appear in his body. Every time he saw Eliot after the house party, he had this feeling of wanting something. Never before had these feelings appeared. Even after having a crush on Julia, this was something different. And Alice… He did like her. 

‘’Well- there is this one spell.’’ Eliot said, releasing his hands from his back. ‘’Put your palms together, like so. Right hand goes forth still connected to the palm, and to the left, back, and up again.’’ Quentin tried the spell, but failed. 

Eliot shook his head and took a hold of Quentin’s hands. A shiver went through the nervous boy’s body as the older guy in front of him touched him.

Eliot let his hands trace over them, showing the exact moves. They were so focused on the spell that Quentin didn’t realise how close they suddenly stood. 

‘’I—I think I got it now.’’ Quentin stuttered, his words rambling. 

He let his hands drop to his side, as he tucked his hair behind his ear in a quick movement. Eliot took a step forward; he was slightly taller than Quentin.  
His eyes were intense as they met Quentin’s.

Eliot swiftly moved his hand over to the boy’s long hair, which had fallen over his face again. He moved a few strands away, and placed his hand against Q’s cheek. As it was firmly against him, he took the courage to lean in and press his lips against the oddly and insecure man in front of him. 

A spark flew through their bodies, without any of them knowing how the other one felt.

It was a simple kiss at first, but as Quentin surprisingly didn’t pull away and engaged in the kiss, Eliot moved his body closer against him as he grabbed his face with both hands, kissing Q hard, and pushing him against the bookshelf, slightly grinding himself upon him with each kiss that was given. 

Quentin was shocked, yet surprised. He felt the excitement through Eliot also as his body was tight up against his. He was still confused, and wanted answers from what happened at the cottage house party. 

A flick of a hand was heard, and with that Eliot let go of him. 

Quentin was breathing hard, and looked at his side seeing a book out of one of the shelves, glowing with a slight colour of blue. 

‘’There you go.’’ Eliot had a smirk on his face, as he slid a hand down his chest before walking off, and back to the public spot where Alice was sitting. 

Quentin moved towards the book, and caught it before it fell to the floor. When he had it, he almost lost it due to the shakiness from his hands. The constant attention from Eliot was making him question what in the world that was going on. He seemed too confident and sure of what he was doing, and the flirting. Quentin wasn’t sure if he really meant it, but the way he always seduced and talked to him, it revealed otherwise. 

And the kiss, he kissed him back without even meaning to, his body took over completely. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. Maybe Eliot put something in the coffee again. Quentin sighed, feeling worthless again. The same depressing feelings sneaking back up on him. He should just go, catch up with them another time. 

The book was in his hand, as he hurried out the back door. Forgetting his backpack on the way, the angst was too much to bear at his point. He just needed to get out, be alone. 

Be by himself for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It also occurred to me that Margo and Alice had some chemistry at one point, or in my eyes they did. Which I also found interesting! Hope you'll like my addition of that shipping also at some point in these chapters. I will go down with all my ships!! I love to ship lots of people.


	4. Drink, Drank, Drunk Part 1

Quentin was living in one of the dorms at the school premises.

In which he was now hiding inside, under his covers trying to make all the saddened pain go away. It was times when his depression caught him again, like a prisoner— and he would agree to it and dig down deep, reading his ‘Fillory and Further’ books in silence. This was the way it had been, and always would be for a guy like him. 

‘’Quentin?’’ 

A few knocks were heard against his door. 

‘’I’m not here.’’ He said; his voice muffled by the covers. 

The door, which was locked, flew open and hit the wall on the other side. Click clacking sounds were heard, probably from high heels. 

‘’Are you invisible or something?’’ Alice voice spoke out loud, not noticing him. 

‘’I might as well be.’’ Quentin threw the covers off of him, and sat on the edge of the bed letting his feet dangle, as he was staring down at the floor. 

‘’Are you okay?’’ She asked carefully. ‘’You left your backpack, and Eliot said-‘’ 

‘’I just needed to go; we can catch up on the magic spells later. Tell him I’m sorry about leaving.’’

‘’I am starting to get worried about you, this happened a couple of times already.’’ She said, walking over to the bed sitting down next to him. 

‘’I just—I can’t tell you.’’ He shook his head. 

‘’You can tell me anything.’’ Her voice was calm, and supportive. 

Could he? Alice was a supporting and nice person to have around. He never thought of actually telling her his dark troubled secrets. With the institution and his mental health issues. No, he couldn’t tell her. 

Quentin looked at her and smiled. ‘’I like how things are now, I don’t want you to get the wrong impression of me being different after I tell you.’’ 

‘’Did you… Kill someone?’’ She furrowed her eyebrows. 

‘’N-No, no. Nothing like that.’’ He put his hands up in defence. ‘’It’s complicated.’’ 

‘’Well, if you ever want to talk. I’m here.’’ She gave him a smile, and stood up. ‘’You should go to the gathering at the Cottage tonight, Eliot practically begged me to come with, I don’t know what all the fuzz is about though. If you come, maybe I’ll find some time to spare and join in.’’ 

He nodded. ‘’I’ll see what I can do.’’ 

She gave him his backpack, and then made her way out of the room. 

It was 12pm and Eliot was standing outside in their garden, wearing a tight pair of shorts, and having a drink placed in his hand, with a spatula in the other. He was grilling food for his and Margo’s lunch barbeque. 

‘’The sun is killing me, what the actual fuck. It’s almost October.’’ Eliot complained, and put his sunglasses on. ‘’I’m getting a sunburn over here.’’ 

‘’Do you always have to be so pessimistic?’’ Margo said, sitting in a garden chair opposite from him. She was wearing a bikini, trying to catch some sun. 

‘’I am not going to answer that.’’ He downed his drink, and threw the glass away. He then looked around in his pants to find his beloved flask. 

‘’I’m serious, El.’’ She pushed her sunglasses down, looking directly at him. ‘’You suddenly seem to take everything I say personal. Stop.’’ 

He sighed. ‘’Things didn’t go as well as I hoped for yesterday, alright?’’ 

She rolled her eyes. ‘’Figures.’’ 

‘’Excuse me?’’ He raised his voice putting down the spatula.

‘’He’s straight, a nerd, and so short-’’ She said, waving her hand around. ‘’He is just another cock in your collection.’’

‘’I don’t have to agree with you right now, but I see a valid point. There has to be someone around this darn school willing to have unpredictable sex with me.’’ He took a swig of his flask, and handed it to Margo who gladly took it. 

‘’Relax, and have some fun with me tonight at the party, like we always do.’’ She smirked, taking a long sip of the flask. 

‘’Of course, darling.’’ He grinned, and flipped a burger. ‘’Let the feast begin.’’ 

The dorms were quiet, and as Quentin had locked himself in all day, he finally got the courage to leave his room. His back was crooked as he tried to hide himself, walking down the hallway. As he reached the door that led to the outside, the fresh autumn air hit his skin and made him feel a bit of relief after all the pressure he had recently felt. 

He had been reading Fillory and Further book III as he was inside his dorm, and was now repeating every favourite line again in his head, while walking the brick path over to the Physical Kids Cottage; Scenes from the pages he’d read ‘oh so many times.

He walked up from behind a bush in the garden, no one in sight. That’s a good thing. This was his cue to casually walk up to the porch and lightly open the door. It was in the afternoon now, and a lot of people were already at the party.

‘’Well, well, well. If it isn’t the famous Quentin.’’ A girl spoke to him, and it turned out to be Margo addressing him. She had a drink in her hand and a smirk on her face. 

‘’Shut up, Margo.’’ He said, closing the door behind him, looking really uncomfortable. 

‘’Oh- someone grew a pair of balls.’’ She giggled. It sounded cute, but was clearly meant as a mean remark. 

She was wearing a purple silk top, and a black skirt. The clothes were tight against her body leaving nothing to the imagination, Quentin thought. 

He crossed his arms in front of his chest, as his hair slightly in front of his face. ‘’You know what—are you ever nice to someone? Like anyone at all?’’ 

She shifted the position of her head to the right. ‘’That depends. Are you worth it? I think not.’’ And with that she gave him a last smirk, before turning around and raising her glass. ‘’Body shots!’’ 

She walked away, slowly towards the living room. Making sure to walk in a sexy and seductive way with her body, swaying her butt from side to side. 

Quentin quickly looked away as he noticed he was watching her, whilst she was doing her sexual walk. He sighed, and leaned against the doorframe leading into the living room. 

‘’Are you going for a body shot?’’ 

Quentin jumped out of his skin, and turned around. ‘’Holy shit-‘’

It was Alice whom was in front of him, giving him a slight smile. ‘’Don’t worry, I was just kidding.’’ 

His breath was shaky as he spoke. ‘’Yeah, I know. I didn’t—I mean, I thought it was someone. But it’s you, so it’s fine, completely fine. Good actually-‘’ 

‘’You don’t have to worry.’’ She said with a calm voice. ‘’I’m not into this party either.’’ 

They stood in silence for a while, a few drunken people passing them, telling the two of them to kiss and hook up and what not. It was awkward probably being the only people sober at the party. 

‘’Would you—would you like a drink?’’ Quentin asked. 

‘’Yeah, we should drink something.’’ She agreed. 

The living room was crowded, and as they entered they saw Margo lying against a table with her shirt off, while a guy was taking a shot off of her belly. He licked his way up her stomach and to her breasts, ending at her lips and getting into a heated, hungry kiss. 

‘’He’s about to eat her face up.’’ Alice commented with a laugh, as they grabbed a bottle of vodka without anyone caring. 

‘’Glad that’s not me.’’ Quentin said, and Alice raised her eyebrow for a second. ‘’Not that I was thinking of lying at that table, doing a body shot in the first place.’’ He immediately said afterwards. She shook her head as a tiny laugh escaped her mouth. 

Quentin walked behind Alice, and turned his head slightly to take a last gaze over the room. His eyes meet Eliot’s for a brief second, giving him a shiver down his spine. El’s face was deadly serious as he saw the pair walking upstairs, he was standing out as a face in the crowd. Quentin pretended nothing happened, and hurried ahead upstairs. 

Eliot swallowed his drink, and shot a look at Margo. ‘’Come with me, immediately.’’ He pushed the guy on top of her off, and dragged her with him and away from the crowd.

‘’What the hell, Eliot?!’’ She was already pretty tipsy.

‘’I need your help. Calm your sass down.’’ 

She smirked at him and booped her finger against his nose. ‘’You saw something you didn’t want to see, didn’t you.’’ 

‘‘All right, I don’t need your help. Go party, have a blast.’’ He turned around.

‘’Hey-’’ She wrapped herself against his arm. ‘’I’m just teasing you.’’ 

Eliot was by far highly intoxicated, and seeing this happen in front of his bare eyes only made him go crazy. He could admit to liking parts of Quentin, but again, Q wasn’t his property. It made him go wild in his mind, thinking he couldn’t do anything to make it better. This whole thing between them had turned out to be a huge mess. 

‘’Take another drink, and you’ll feel a whole lot better. Maybe even take a little something like this…’’ Margo was holding out a pill, party drugs. Eliot shrugged and took it, also agreeing to the next alcoholic beverage.

‘’I love you, Bambi.’’ He moved down and kissed her cheek, and she stood close to him wrapping her arms around his torso.

‘’Anything for you.’’ She looked up and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be about the same party, Eliot and Quentin's mixed feelings for each other, that they can't reveal their true feelings because of their own life situations. 
> 
> So glad you incredible humans out there take your time to read my take on Queliot! I can't even with these two.


	5. Drink, Drank, Drunk Part 2

On the second floor Quentin and Alice had barged into the first room they saw. 

They sat down in front of the bed, on the floor. Opening the bottle of vodka and pouring it into two tiny glasses. ‘’I guess we’re getting our shots after all.’’ Alice said, almost forcing out the funny comment. It wasn’t something that came natural to her. 

‘’Cheers, to—Our first year at Brakebills.’’ Quentin said, and raised his glass. 

‘’Not that it’s something to cheer about.’’ Alice said, downing her first shot. ‘’Oh god, that is not good alcohol.’’ She held a hand in front of her mouth. ‘’It burns.’’

‘’We need to keep going for it to get less gross.’’ He told.

‘’Alright, I can do that.’’ She shook her head in a quick motion, and handed him the empty glass. ‘’Bottoms up, right?’’ Her face was cringed, and you could clearly see this wasn’t her normal day-to-day situation. But then again, it wasn’t for Quentin either. 

He poured them another one.

‘’To breaking the rules.’’ She announced, as they clinked their glasses together. 

-And another one.

‘’The rules, for what?’’ Quentin tried not to spill his shot. 

‘’We have class tomorrow, and we’re drinking tonight.’’ She said, as if it was the worst thing that could possibly happen. 

-And another, another one. 

‘’This is so much fun.’’ She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, dropping her glass. ‘’Ops, sorry.’’ 

Quentin was starting to get a little unsteady as well, and looked at the bottle. 

‘’I dare you to drink straight from the bottle for five seconds.’’ 

She opened her eyes wide. 

‘’I never lose a challenge.’’ Her hand went straight for the bottle, and as she was about to take it she fell close to him, staring into his eyes. 

He nervously gave her the bottle and she smiled at him, going for the five-second drink. 

‘’Three… Two… One!’’ He counted. 

‘’Oh my god, that is disgusting.’’ She closed her eyes and shook her head. The bottle was half empty by now. She put it away across the floor, on her side. 

When she turned back around, she was incredibly close to Quentin’s body. She bit her lip, and looked down. Quentin looked at her, and opened his mouth to speak. 

‘’I never do this. I am like… The outsider—of all this partying and drinking.’’ 

‘’You should count me in on that one too, then.’’ She still didn’t meet his gaze. 

He looked around the room and hesitated to do something, he finally got the courage and placed his hand on top of hers. Showing her support the only, not so awkward, way. 

She looked surprised as his hand touched her skin, and she finally looked up to meet his eyes. They were dark and brown, his long hair covering half of his face. She moved her hand up slowly towards his cheek, gently removing his hair to the side and moving in closer. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, just about to let their lips touch. 

‘’What the fuck is going on in here? I smell some sexual behaviour in this room.’’ Margo was standing drunk in the doorway. And on her side was Eliot, maybe even worse than her. 

‘’Who knew, Alice Quinn had a bad side.’’ She smirked, seeing Alice and Quentin in the position they were sitting in, almost kissing. 

‘’So cute, they were about to have their first kiss.’’ Eliot said, his sarcasm hitting every word he spit out of his mouth. He found a cigarette in his pocket, and lit it with a hand gesture. Smoke was forming into the air in front of him.

Quentin was shocked. ‘’Why do you two always have to ruin things?’’ 

‘’Why do you always have the need to ask all your weird questions?’’ Eliot backfired. 

‘’You can borrow the bed if you want, it’s nice and cosy.’’ Margo said in a seductive voice, directing it to Alice. 

‘’I’m fine, thank you.’’ Alice said, her face filled with disgust. 

‘’Really, tho.’’ Margo laughed sweetly.

‘’Okay, that’s enough.’’ Quentin took the courage in the situation, mostly because of his alcohol consumption. ‘’Out, both of you.’’ 

Quentin walked towards them, waving them out. 

‘’But this is our house.’’ Margo said, pouting. ‘’-And quite frankly, this is my room. I thought you’d remember that.’’ Her smirk was enough for Q to groan out loud. 

‘’Go with him or something.’’ He stumbled on his words, not quite sure what to say. 

‘’Come on.’’ Eliot told Margo. ‘’We can find somewhere else.’’ Eliot walked a few steps ahead of himself, standing right before Quentin. He looked into his eyes, before travelling his gaze downward his body and then up again. Figuring out if Quentin would budge or not. He did get caught off, and looked confused. 

‘’Night.’’ Eliot told him, resting his eyes on him as he walked out the room. 

Quentin shook his head, trying to forget the eyes that intruded his mind. 

‘’I need to go.’’ Alice went past him. 

He turned to her and took her arm. ‘’Hey, they didn’t mean it.’’ 

‘’No, it’s just— School tomorrow, I should go.’’ She tried to shake his hand off. 

Quentin got stressed, and suddenly felt alone again. It was never okay. He needed someone, something, just anything at this point. The alcohol only made him more impulsive.

He took a chance, and dragged her towards him while placing his hands around her waist. He leaned in and found her lips as they crashed against his. A few seconds went before she decided to kiss him back, as she placed her hands against the back of his head, and into his hair. 

They fell onto the bed, Alice on top of him, while they were sucking each other’s faces. Quentin’s hands found their way to her butt, as he held onto her, pulling her closer. 

‘’You know what.’’ Alice whispered into his ear, taking a break. ‘’I’m starting to get-‘’ She yawned. ‘’-Really tired…’’ She kissed him again. 

Quentin’s head fell down against the pillow as he closed his eyes, feeling the drowsiness in his body slowly creeping in. Alice rested her head in the crook of his neck and held her hand on his chest. They finally got some closure that night. 

Alice opened her eyes and saw the digital clock on the nightstand on her right. 

08:15am

‘’Oh god, no!’’ She exclaimed, and jumped up from a confused Quentin. 

‘’What? Is something wrong?’’ He said. Opening his eyes, blinking several times. 

‘’Class started fifteen minutes ago, I’ve never been late. I have to go.’’ She was clearly stressed, and Quentin watched her as he supported himself up against his elbows. His head was hurting, thumping a beat, and his throat dry as the desert. 

‘’Wait-‘’ He said, in a quiet voice. Quiet enough for her not to hear him as she practically ran out of the room with her backpack. Quentin dropped his head against the pillow and groaned. He would have to go down there at some point. 

Margo was standing in the kitchen only wearing a purple lace bra, and some tight black pyjama pants. She was just done making some coffee as she poured it into a huge mug. 

She noticed something in the corner of her eye, and looked up. 

‘’Alice.’’ She smirked. ‘’What a lovely surprise.’’ 

Alice stopped for a second; shocked that anyone was even up yet after seeing how wild the party was last night. She looked over at Margo and then in another direction after seeing what she was wearing. 

‘’I’m late for class.’’ Alice said, readjusting her glasses. 

‘’I was about to ask if you’d like to stay for coffee.’’ Margo shrugged, taking a long sip from her own mug. 

‘’I can’t- I need to… go.’’ Alice didn’t know what to do. She looked at Margo a last time giving her an awkward smile before leaving out the front door.

‘’That was unexpected.’’ Margo said, walking over to the couch where Eliot was lying on his stomach resting his head against the end of it. ‘’Quentin might have done something naughty.’’ She smirked, pulling her legs up to her chest, bringing the coffee mug into her chest. 

‘’That’s about the last thing he would do.’’ Eliot said, with a lazy voice. ‘’Trust me.’’

‘’You never know.’’ She looked over at him. 

A sound was heard at the other side of the room, and they both turned their heads towards the stairs. 

‘’Speak of the devil.’’ Margo smirked, seeing Quentin entering the room with his hands in his pant pockets, looking guilty. She nudged her foot against Eliot, making him sit up. 

‘’Hey…’’ Quentin said, walking towards them in an awkward way. ‘’Can you guys help me with a thing?’’ 

Eliot and Margo both looked shocked, after the events of last night. They thought he would disappear from the house not speaking to them, or at least ignore them for a couple of hours or a few days minimum. 

‘’What might that be?’’ Eliot said, raising an eyebrow. 

‘’I need to visit my friend back home in the real world.’’ Quentin said. ‘’I need to see Julia.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if you like (or love it), and if there is something bothering you or that you feel is missing ;) 
> 
> Always nice to hear from you people. Stay golden.


	6. Best Friend, Julia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUELIOT shot, hope you likey. A teaser of the next chapter is down below!

‘‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.’’ Eliot said, standing before Margo. 

‘‘Do not touch him innapropriately.’’ She said, looking behind herself to see Quentin minding his own business in a corner with a bag and it’s strap hanging over his shoulder. ‘‘I’ll know if you do.’’ She pointed a finger at him furrowing her eyebrows. 

‘‘Margo.’’ He took her hand in his and smirked. ‘’I would never.’’ 

‘‘That’s a white lie right there.’’ She huffed, and dragged her hand away from him. ‘‘Just be nice, he’s so innocent.’’ 

They turned their heads in Quentin’s direction, getting a suspiscious look back. 

‘‘Alright, ready to leave?’’ Eliot said a little louder for him to hear. 

‘‘Yeah-’’ Said Quentin, walking across the room and over to the pair. 

‘‘Well, have a nice trip.’’ Margo smiled, pushing them both out the front door. ‘’-And don’t bang.’’ 

Quentin’s eyes widened, his cheeks turning bright red. Eliot shook his head and threw one end of his scarf dramatically over his shoulder. ‘‘She is one hell of a bitch.’’ 

An hour later they found themselves in the streets of New York. Quentin was shocked as he looked around, he hadn’t seen the real world in a while and it was an overwhelming feeling rushing through him. 

‘’I think I’m going to be sick-’’ Quentin said, feeling the need to throw up. 

‘‘That occours when you travel through dimensions.’’ Eliot said, taking out his vodka filled flask.

‘’I thought you were done with that one?’’ Quentin stood up again, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. 

‘’It never empties.’’ Eliot smirked, and took another one. ‘‘One of my greatest spells yet, I must say.’’ 

Quentin had to support himself against a tree not to fall over. He was dizzy after the travel, and had probably vomited every remain left in his stomach. 

‘‘Let’s go find this... Janet? Shall we.’’ Eliot said.

‘‘It’s Julia. And I know where she lives.’’ He told him as he let go of the tree, and tried walking steadily. The air was crisp cold in the october weather, the only warmth coming from the sun as it’s beams of light hit their skin. Busy people were walking by Quentin and Eliot, caring their paper work, computers, books and pumpkin spiced lattes. A normal day for new yorkers. 

Quentin readjusted the strap over his shoulder, as the bag was quite heavy. Eliot only brought a tiny briefcase, probably magic related stuff making it contain alot inside. He didn’t say anything to Eliot as he walked straight ahead before him, walking in a fast pace over the streets to find Julia’s apartment. Eliot didn’t mind and followed behind him. 

About twenty minutes later Quentin stopped by a large building, looking up. 

‘‘This is it.’’ He sighed, starting to get nervous at the thought of meeting his best friend again. 

Eliot looked around and over at Quentin again, nudging his side. ‘‘Are we going to proceed inside or?’’ 

Quentin jumped slightly as he hadn’t noticed the way he froze for a couple of minutes. ‘‘Yeah, of course.’’ He took some slow steps towards the building, heading up all the stairs to the 4th floor. 

421, 422, 423... The doors said. 

‘’Ah, 424.’’ Quentin said, looking at a green wodden door. He raised his hand and knocked a couple of times. You could hear some rattling sounds inside before someone reached the door and opened it. 

He smiled at the person in front of him. Julia. She looked completely shocked. 

‘‘Quentin?’’ She said, holding onto the door. 

‘‘Whoa, what the hell.’’ Eliot said, without realising it. ‘’I mean, hello. I’m Eliot.’’ 

Julia’s hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes and the clothes she wore was a black hoodie with sweat pants. 

‘‘Don’t mind him. What happened to you?’’ He looked concerned, and ignored Eliot for a minute. 

‘‘Nothing, I just woke up.’’ She immediately said. 

‘‘It’s in the middle of the day, Jules.’’ He stepped inside, and she backed away. ‘’Do you remember, anything at all? What happened at Brakebills?’’ 

She let out a long breath. ‘‘They tried erasing my memory, but I stopped them.’’ She showed him her wrist, a long scar struck down her arm.

‘‘Julia...’’ He took her arm, and brushed his thumb over the scar.  
 She immediately pulled her arm away as he touched her.

As Quentin had gotten inside he saw all the mess that surrounded him in the apartment. Empty fast food boxes all over the place, dirty dishes, and clothes lying here and there. 

‘‘Sorry, I was just about to clean.’’ She said, practically running across the room removing some of the boxes and dishes. 

‘‘Where is James?’’ He looked concerned, and dropped his bag. Eliot was behind him as he closed the door, he had a suspicious look on his face as he looked around and saw this new girl before him.

‘‘He’s- at his mom’s.’’ She didn’t look up as she spoke, trying to clean away the clothes hanging over the couch in the living room. ‘‘I’m just so busy... He decided to take a weekend off there.’’

Quentin sat down in the couch after she’d cleaned up, he watched her weird behaviour which was not like her. Eliot came from the end of the room, and lit a cigarette as he leaned against the end of the couch.

‘‘Why are you here, Q?’’ She finally setteled, and sat down opposite from them on the coffee table. 

He was thrown off as to being asked a question like that. He always felt welcome with Julia, she was an important part of his life, and now she asks him why in the world he was there. 

‘’I wanted to see if you were okay, and- and you clearly aren’t...’’ He shook his head as he spoke. 

‘‘Do you want some coffee?’’ She suddenly said, trying to get away from the conversation. 

‘’I would love some.’’ Eliot broke in on the conversation, smoke from the cigarette filling the air. 

Julia’s phone beeped, and she took a look at it. ‘‘I’m so sorry, Q. I totally forgot I need to fix something down town.’’ She jumped up from the table. ‘‘I’ll be back in an hour, and bring some coffee. We can talk then, I promise.’’ She was now over by the door, already putting on her black jacket and a burgundy scarf. 

Before Quentin could argue she was out the door. He was shocked and dropped back into the couch, covering his face while groaning. Eliot stumped his smoke, and sat down beside him bringin a hand to his shoulder. 

‘‘She’s crazy.’’ He simply said, patting his shoulder. Quentin didn’t want contact at this point and wiggled away from him. 

‘‘Why do you say that? She’s clearly stressed.’’ He answered. 

‘‘Trust me. I know a liar from miles away, my friend.’’

‘’I need to go take a shower or something.’’ Quentin stood up, leaving Eliot alone in the living room. 

‘‘Just me then.’’ He shrugged, and took out his flask. ‘‘You and me, buddy.’’

The water from the shower had been running for a while as Quentin stood inside, resting his forehead against the wall. Water was running down his pale skin, through his hair and to his naked body. He had to pull himself together, to not have a breakdown again. It always happened in stressfull situations. He exhaled, and dragged a hand through his wet hair, getting his thoughts straight.

He closed the tap, and the water stopped. Quentin stepped out of the shower and took a towel, wrapping it around his torso. As he was standing in front of the mirror looking at the reflection of a sad desperate and confused man, the door behind him opened. 

‘’Oh my.’’ Eliot said, standing in the door way. 

Quentin turned around and looked embarrased. Eliot was the one who seemed to enjoy the moment, taking a chance to have a look at his lean wet body. 

‘‘Phone call.’’ He told him, returning the gaze up to Quentin’s eyes. His hand stretched out giving the phone over to the half naked person in front of him. 

He nodded and took the phone, not sure what to make out of the situation. ‘‘Hello?’’ 

‘‘Q, I just called to tell you I won’t be able to come home before over midnight.’’ He recognized the voice immediately. ‘’-You can sleep at my place tonight, but I only have the pull out couch in the living room.’’ 

He started coughing as she mentioned it, and couldn’t answer.

‘’-Is that a problem?’’ She asked.

‘‘Ehm... No, it’s fine. We’ll figure it out.’’ He closed his eyes, and cursed silently. 

‘‘Okay, good. I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.’’ She said in a hurry. ‘‘Love you.’’ 

She only meant well as she said those words to him, she always did. In a friendly way. Like she felt sorry for him. He didn’t need her pity.

He got dressed quickly, as he was nervous in the situation he was put in and exited the bathroom ready to reveal the news to his companion. 

‘‘Took you long enough.’’ Eliot smirked, still sipping at his flask.

‘’It was Julia, she can’t make it home in time. And...’’ He took a break in between his words. ‘’We need to sleep on this couch.’’ 

Eliot whom was sitting in the couch already looked down at it in surprise. ‘’Oh well, I’ll be damned.’’ 

‘‘It’s a pull out couch, I’m not going to lie on top of you or anything.’’ He was oddly serious as he spoke, thinking of the way Eliot had looked at him when seeing his half naked body. 

‘‘You have once before.’’ He said in a mocking tone, clearly pushing his buttons. 

‘‘Please, just. Don’t. Help me with the couch.’’ Quentin ignored his comment, and moved the couch out, focusing on other things.

Eliot kept quiet and helped him move the couch, and get some pillows and blankets.

It was starting to get dark outside, and they both were tired from the trip earlier that day. 

‘‘I’m going to bed.’’ Eliot said, pulling his shirt off and was about to take his pants off as well. 

‘‘Naked?’’ Quentin said, sitting at the edge of the bed on the other side. 

‘’In my underpants, darling. If that makes you feel more safe.’’ Eliot was being cocky, throwing away his pants. He lifted the covers and lied down underneath, his eyes on Quentin.

He sat on the other edge of the couch, not that the couch was too big. He decided to take off his pants, but nothing else. He was more than covered in his shirt and underpants as he lied down as well, facing the other way. 

Silence filled the room as no one said anything, anything at all. 

‘‘You know Quentin-’’ Eliot began, lying on his side looking over at his back. ‘’I am not the fun, carefree person you might think I am. The one who loves to make you feel very uncomfertable.’’

Quentin tried not to move any of his limbs, lying still pretending to be asleep. But he listened. 

‘’-I’ve had a pretty grusome life before this, I just decided to make myself a whole new person. I pursue life in another way than before, thanks to magic. And I don’t know if you’re listening right now... But I do like our friendship Q, and I- wouldn’t throw you under the buss or anything sinister. What I mean is I like you as a person. And this is probably the last time I’ll be saying this, ever. I never do this. I don’t hate you, it’s not my life mission to ruin your life. I just wanted you to know that.’’

They both kept quiet for a few minutes before Quentin decided to turn around and open his mouth to say something. In front of him was Eliot whom had fallen fast asleep, maybe it was the alcohol talking as he revealed all of his hidden secrets. He was about to turn around again, but was caught up in how peaceful and not annoying Eliot looked when asleep. His curled hair in front of his forehead, and his hand on top of the pillow beside his face. Quentin thought of how stupid it would sound if he really did speak his mind, and tell him about what happned back at Brakebills. And how he was really confused on who he was as a person, which he didn’t know himself. He couldn’t tell. No. He had to keep it to himself, not to raise suspicion. 

He was Quentin Coldwater, a mental institutionalised person who couldn’t control the way his life was being led. His eyes dropped little by little, and the last thing he saw was Eliot’s face, which gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside, that he couldn’t quite explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! Next chapter contains Alice and Margo + Queliot!
> 
> Sneak peek ch. 7:
> 
> ‘‘You are so... Uptight.’’ Margo said, her arms crossed over her chest. ‘‘You need to relax, hun.’’ 
> 
> She walked across the floor and stopped right in front of her, placing her hands at her shoulders forcing them down.   
> ‘‘Now, how do you feel?’’ 
> 
> ‘‘Like I need to find my book, because it’s very important.’’ 
> 
> Margo sighed and let go of her, dropping her arms down grabbing one of her wrists. ‘‘Come with me, I’ll teach you a thing or two. Then we can get you that new same book, I have my connections you see.’’ She gave her a wink, before proceeding downstair while dragging her with.
> 
> \--  
> Eliot was lying peacefully in front of him, and there was no one else in sight in the room. He looked down at the other boy, and his beautiful gestures. Quentin moved uncontrollably towards Eliot, their lips crashing together. Eliot woke up and kissed him back as he felt his lips pressed up against Quentin’s. Their bodies merged together, skin, tounge, hands all over each other.


	7. Love and Other Drugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Update! Have fun reading, lovelies.
> 
> If there is something you want happening between the characters in my following chapters add a comment and tell me :) You are more than welcome to come with suggestions. Then we're all happy about how this story turns out.

The sun had set, and Margo was very ecstatic that she’d sent away the two lovebirds so that she could have a little time for herself. She had a glass of wine in one hand and a magazine in the other ready to sit down in the living room couch. A few knocks were heard just as she was about to put her bum in place. 

‘‘Don’t tell me they’re back already.’’ She said, putting down her things and making her way over to the front door. ‘‘Yes?’’

‘’Oh, it’s you.’’ Alice Quinn said, a shy voice escaping from her mouth. 

‘‘Who the fuck else?’’ Margo raised an eyebrow. ‘‘Your boy Quentin is in New York, so there isn’t much to find here.’’ 

‘‘He’s not my-’’ She said, but stopped. ‘‘Listen, I think I lost an important book for my class when I was here at the party.’’ 

‘‘Hmm.’’ Margo pursed her lips. ‘‘Fine, I’ll let you come have a look.’’ 

She closed the door after Alice, and followed her closely behind as they went upstairs.

‘’It was my room, correct?’’ She smirked. 

Alice kept quiet and went into the room, she bent down on her knees and looked under the bed and across the floor. 

Margo was leaning against the door frame, looking down at her. ‘’Be careful, or I’ll see your private parts.’’ 

Alice immediately struck up, and turned around folding her skirt down desperately. 

A laugh was heard and Margo was hysterically in a good mood over at the other end of the room. ‘‘Jesus, I didn’t think you’d react that quickly. I was just kidding, no one saw your undies.’’

‘’I can’t find it, I should just go.’’ Alice was stressed out, and stood up on her feet again looking at Margo who was blocking the doorway. 

‘‘You are so... Uptight.’’ Margo said, her arms crossed over her chest. ‘‘You need to relax, hun.’’ 

She walked across the floor and stopped right in front of her, placing her hands at her shoulders forcing them down. ‘‘Now, how do you feel?’’ 

‘‘Like I need to find my book, because it’s very important.’’ 

Margo sighed and let go of her, dropping her arms down grabbing one of her wrists. ‘‘Come with me, I’ll teach you a thing or two. Then we can get you that new same book, I have my connections you see.’’ She gave her a wink, before proceeding downstair while dragging her with. 

Quentin woke up in shock, looking at his surroundings.

Eliot was lying peacefully in front of him, and there was no one else in sight in the room. He looked down at the other boy, and his beautiful gestures. 

He lied down again, head against the pillow as he turned his head to look at the boy next to him. They were close, and within a second Quentin moved uncontrollably towards Eliot, their lips crashing together. Eliot woke up and kissed him back as he felt his lips pressed up against Quentin’s. Their bodies merged together, skin, tounge, hands all over each other.

Another breath was taken and Quentin opened his eyes to bright day light.

‘‘He’s awake. Was about time.’’ Julia said, holding a coffee cup in her hand. Eliot was fully dressed besides her smirking. 

‘‘Did you have a good dream?’’ He asked, with his seductive voice. 

Quentin raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself, sitting there in only his underpants. There was a bulge revealed, and they both noticed. He quickly hid his body under the covers, his face turning bright red.

‘‘Don’t worry, Q.’’ Julia gave her coffee cup to Eliot, and walked over to Quentin, sitting down besides him. ‘‘I’m good at helping with that sort of thing.’’ She placed her hand at his thigh, dragging it upwards as she moved her face close to his, whispering. ‘‘You know I love you.’’ 

A scream emerged from Quentin as he sat up covered in sweat. He was still in Julia’s apartment with Eliot sleeping besides him, surrounded by darkness. He looked at the clock at the tiny table on his right. It was in the middle of the night, 3am. 

Noices of a key chain was heard, and a glimpse of light hit Quentin’s face as he put a hand up to his face. 

‘‘Shit.’’ Julia said, stepping inside and closing the door immediately. She turned her back towards him and snapped with her fingers, making three coffees appear in a tray without him notiing. She looked back at Quentin whom was sitting up in the bed. 

‘‘Where the hell have you been?’’ He stood up, not caring that he wasn’t wearing any pants. ‘‘It’s a suspicious time to come back to, in the middle of the night don’t you think?’’

‘‘Uhm- I was doing something important. Here.’’ She pushed the tray against him, revealing the coffees. 

‘‘Fine. I can’t sleep anyways.’’ He grabbed one of the coffees and dragged a hand through his long hair, getting it out of his face. 

‘‘Come on.’’ She took one of the cups herself, and walked past a sleeping Eliot and over to the balcony, walking outside. The sky was filled with stars, and the air was cold. Quentin came after her with a blanket wrapped around himself. 

‘‘I’ve missed you, you know.’’ She said, looking out over at the city. ‘’-And I mean that.’’ 

He took a long sip from his coffee. ‘‘Well, you’ve been ignoring me most of the time I’ve been here.’’ He said, in a harsh voice. He looked over at her and saw her guilty and innocent eyes. ‘‘Listen... I just needed someone to talk to, things have not gone my way lately.’’ 

‘‘Are you struggling again?’’ She was still, finally taking her time to listen to him.

‘‘You might say that.’’ He sighed. ‘‘But I ended up at Brakebills, doing fucking magic! It’s all I’ve ever wanted. And now there’s this thing in my mind, making me go mad.’’ 

‘‘Hey-’’ She cupped his cheek with one of her hands. ‘‘It’s going to be okay.’’ 

He noticed how horrible she looked at this distance, more than before when they met.‘‘Jules. Are you sure you’re okay? You look like shit.’’ 

She dropped her hand and looked away, all nervous.

‘‘-You’re not doing drugs or drug dealing are you?’’ He asked.

‘’No. No... You know. After discovering Brakebills, and that magic was real. I wanted it more, and when I got home I found these people, doing magic here in New York. They saw something in me, and they wanted to help me.’’ 

He sighed. ‘‘Julia, you can’t do that. It’s not real magic.’’ 

‘‘Who the hell are you to tell? The magic expert just because you got excepted into Brakebills.’’ She was unstable as she answered him, like she would explode at any point. 

‘’No, I’m just saying it’s not safe.’’ He added. 

‘‘Well, believe what you want. I’m not stopping.’’ She gave him one last cold hearted look, before getting tired of his shit and making her way inside again. Leaving Quentin alone on the balcony.

Margo sat down in the living room couch with Alice opposite from her. 

‘‘What are you-’’ Alice said, furrowing her eyebrows but got stopped in her sentence.

Margo reached out and placed her hands up against her face, taking her glasses off in a slow maneuver. ‘‘See, that’s so much better.’’ She moved her hands up to Alice’s hair and ruffled it, then moving her hands down to her buttoned shirt. She unbuttoned the first one, and then the second one, making her boobs appear in a more revealing way. 

‘‘That’s uncomfertable.’’ Alice said, about to button them up again, but got slapped away by Margo’s hand. ‘’No. Don’t touch.’’ 

Their eyes met, and Alice was clearly put off by the situation. 

‘‘Here. Take a sip.’’ Margo said seductively, offering her a glass of wine. 

‘‘But-’’ Alice started, and Margo placed a finger up to her lip letting it linger for a moment. 

‘’No, but’s.’’ She told her, taking a sip of her own wine. ‘‘Besides good perky butts.’’

She handed her the wine glass again hoping for success. Alice took it and as she got started she downed the whole glass. ‘‘There, are you happy now?’’ She took a breather. 

Margo was beyond shocked, gawking at her. ‘‘I’m astonished. And intrigued...’’ She took the wine glass away, placing her other hand against the girl’s naked thigh before her skirt began, and moved closer towards her. ‘’I knew you were hiding something special underneath all that overachiever sass.’’ 

She moved the face of the girl in front of her, making her look directly at her. ‘‘This is how to relax and not give a fuck.’’ She grinned at her, and caught the worried look she got in return.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, and Margo saw the opportunity to lean in against her with her lips pressed up against hers, soft and slow. Lingering for a few seconds before going in for a deeper kiss. Alice sat still, not making any single movement. Margo smirked into the kiss and added tounge when she knew she wouldn’t pull away. She licked Alice’s lower lip, and sucked on it making her move her lips in the same way as Margo did. When she let Margo’s hand slip further up and against the inside of her thigh, she made a muffled sound and broke away from the kiss. They were still just a couple of inches apart. 

‘‘Margo, you can’t-’’ She started, and looked down.

‘’I can do what I want, and you aren’t stopping me are you?’’ She answered, with a rhetorical question. ‘‘Admit it, you liked it.’’ 

Margo was about to lean in again when a voice suddenly stopped her from doing so. 

‘‘Are you two making out?’’ The guy in front of them was shocked as he gaped his mouth open, dropping the bag of chips he had in his hand. 

‘‘What the fuck, Todd?’’ Margo bursted out, annoyed at their fellow housemate. ‘’Is this what you do now, sneak up on people you perv. Go be yourself somewhere else.’’ She flipped her hair after her blow out. ‘’I said go!’’ 

He looked confusedly around him, and ran off up the stairs.

‘‘That was mean.’’ Alice said, standing up.

Margo smirked, her gaze upwards looking at the girl she had lured and taken advantage of. ‘‘He’s a dorky person, he can be weird somehwere else.’’ 

‘’I guess I’ll go and be me somewhere else too then.’’ Even though Alice wasn’t quite herself after the wine she was determined to leave the room. Except when she tried she only made it one step further and fell to the floor, eyes closed as she hit it.

‘‘Sorry hun, I had to spike it with something.’’ She still wore her smirk as she looked at a passed out Alice on the floor. She took another sip of her own wine and sat further back into the couch. 

‘‘Cheers.’’


	8. Mistakes Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queliot trying to sort things out, but it never really works out. I feel like they never really resolve their problems immediately on the show, which makes it more interesting in the long run. 
> 
> Also a song decision for this chapter is a good one, making it get this sexual vibe.  
> *Rihanna- Needed you.
> 
> Hope you likey!

Tension. It was the only word to describe the surreal situation appearing between Quentin and Julia at this point. She was secretive, unstable and possessive. Nothing like he’d seen before. 

‘‘Wake up sleeping beauty, we neeed to go.’’ Eliot said, throwing an empty backpack at the guy in front of him.

‘‘What-?’’ Quentin rose up from the bed, blinking his eyes.

‘‘Pack your stuff. We have to leave.’’ Eliot was already dressed. 

‘’It’s only been a day here.’’ He yawned and brushed a hand through his long messy hair. 

‘‘Not that I care, but we’ve got school. The Dean will get suspicous. And- your girl bailed on us again, so get busy packing.’’ He lit a cigarette, turning around to get something at the kitchen counter.

Eliot came back and handed him a cup of coffee. ‘‘Drink this, you’ll feel better.’’ 

He took the cup and looked up at the tall boy.

‘‘S-she knows better.’’ Quentin said, taking a sip from his coffee.

‘‘Pardon?’’ Eliot quirked an eyebrow. 

‘‘Julia. She is off doing dark sketchy magic off of some no good magicians.’’ 

‘’Oh dear.’’ 

‘‘She was actually a Brakebills candidate, but didn’t pass the exam...’’ Quentin said, not really sure why he brought it all up again. ‘‘Yesterday we fought, and now she’s mad at me and probaby will be forever.’’ 

‘‘I’m sure she’s just caught up in the moment.’’

‘‘She’s different.’’ Quentin added, looking down at the floor.

Eliot stumped his cigarette, and moved on to the other thing he couldn’t live without. He screwed the cork off his flask and was about to have a sip.

‘‘Hey- Stop that. You’re hiding from all your problems by using that.’’ Quentin got the courage to stand up and grab it out of his hand. 

‘’I am certainly not the only one keeping secrets.’’ He said, no emotion on his face. He reached his hand out and took the flask back from Quentin. ‘’If you need me I’ll be outside.’’

Quentin felt stupid now, adressing him with such a powerfull sentence only to get hit back with it. He didn’t need Eliot to tell him he had his own secrets to hide, there wasn’t any. Not one that everyone should know about anyways. He was a loner, that’s that. No need to bring up all the darkness inside him. 

He was surprisingly fine today, even though all this darkness around him was saddening. Julia’s path didn’t make him sad, which made him selfish because he could only care about himself, and what he was going through. 

He sighed and got started with the packing. 

After getting himself properly dressed, he put his warm jacket on and a scarf. He closed the door to Julia’s apartment one last time, and walked down the stair from the 4th floor. All the way down and outside to where Eliot was, leaning against the brick wall of the building.

‘’I saw something in your eyes, fear of some kind.’’ Eliot said, without looking at him. ‘‘Have you had any weird dreams lately? Something or someone you think of alot?’’ The crisp air was cold against his breath as he spoke.

‘‘Y-you can’t be serious?’’ 

Eliot turned his head and looked at Quentin, their gaze meeting. Quentin quickly got embarrased and turned away, not sure how long he could stare into his eyes.

‘‘You see what I mean?’’ Eliot added. ‘‘You back out of everything.’’ 

‘’Is this the international day of insulting people?’’ Quentin raised his voice a little. They were the only people on the block thankfully. Only a few questioning people passing by. 

‘‘You know I can make myself invisible, so that you look like a psychopath talking to yourself.’’ 

‘‘You are unbelieveable.’’ Quentin crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

‘’I am just being real here.’’ Eliot finally looked away from him.

‘‘Real? You are never real. When was the last time you actually stepped up and was the bigger person in the situation. You never care what happens to other people when you interact with them. What happened with us at the party? The library? All the casual and mindless flirting? Tell me what the hell happened.’’ 

...Is what Quentin would have said if he was a normal human being, without his angsty worries. It turned him mad thinking of it all the time, and he couldn’t even ask him why he did all of this to him. He couldn’t say what he really meant. Instead he just shrugged and answered something short. 

‘’I don’t care.’’ -and walked straight ahead of Eliot, not caring if he came along or not. 

Eliot stood behind him with a blank face, and slightly bit his lip. This was a real challenge for him. 

In the house cottage for the physical kids, Margo was getting ready for their annual Halloween party. 

Rules:  
1 You need a costume.  
2 You need to get drunk.  
3 All of the above.

She wore a sexy maid’s costume. A tiny flowy dress stopping right under her butt, and showing off alot of cleavage at the front. She ws beyond happy with her costume this year. A prop she added was a tiny duster. 

A few knocks on the door was heard and she ran over to open it. 

‘‘Baby!’’ She exclaimed, smirking. Afterwards turning to see Quentin standing beside him. ‘’And you. Hey.’’ 

Quentin waved, not saying anything. There was clearly a bad mood between the two of them. She looked from Eliot to Quentin, and raised an eyebrow. 

‘‘Well, as you know it’s Halloween soon. I’ve gotten my costume on.’’ She ignored their odd behaviour, and focused on herself. ‘‘I’m a mind reading maid, knows everything.’’ 

She turned her look over at Quentin again, and brought out her duster. ‘’-And you kow what, I’ve detected something already.’’ She moved her duster toward his manhood. ‘‘This hasn’t been used in over a decade.’’ 

‘‘Fuck off, Margo.’’ Quentin said, walking inside and away from them. 

‘‘Ooh, sheesh. Someone’s mad.’’ She rolled her eyes, and grabbed Eliot’s wrist pulling him inside. ‘‘Why so sad?’’ She pouted with her lip. 

‘’I am not.’’ He answered. ‘’I just need a real drink, my darling.’’ He put on a smirk, not to worry her and stepped into the living room. 

‘‘Yes.’’ She followed him. ‘’So- tell me. How was The Big Apple?’’


	9. Some Like It Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used some of the events happening in the show, because I love how evil Julia can get as long as she gets better at as a magician. Betraying her best friend, because of an argument. 
> 
> Also, I am trying to figure out the whole Margo/Eliot thing. I like that Margo is in love with him but it's not reflected the same way from him, or something. Anyways I'll try it out :)

Alice opened the door not sure who to expect, and then she saw him. 

Their eyes met and hit off a spark immediately, neither of them taking their gaze off each other. Everything went in slow motion, time frozen in that exact moment. She was about to open her mouth after several minutes of silence, and in the moment Quentin threw himself forward and let his lips crash against hers. She let out a tiny gasp of surprise, and closed her eyes for a second. He moved his free hand up to her hair and removed some of it out of the way.

They slowly fell apart, exchanging confused looks. 

‘‘Why are you-...’’ Alice started.

‘’I have your book.’’ Quentin said immediately, raising his hand with the book. ‘‘Margo told me you lost it over at their cottage.’’

‘’I- yeah... Thanks.’’ She took it, quite unsure of the situation. 

‘’Hadn’t seen you since the party, so I thought I would come and find you.’’ 

‘‘Where have you been?’’ She raised an eyebrow. 

‘’I- I was in Brooklyn. With Eliot...’’ He hesitated to answer. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, still not convinced of him. 

‘’You look tired.’’ She pointed out, noticing the dark circles under his eyes. 

He gave her an awkward shrug, his hands placed in his pant pockets. 

‘’You should probably go.’’ She looked down as she told him. Quentin felt his heart drop and said nothing in return as he turned around, ready to take off. 

The next second his hands started to shake uncontrollably and his vision got blurry. His body fell to the ground as he shook in a disturbing way, not able to control himself. 

‘’Quentin!’’ 

Alice ran in his direction, sitting down beside him and gripping his body trying to wake him up. His eyes were white, as he laid upon the hard ground. A thick line of blood drippled from his nose. The girl in front of him was shook, and didn’t know what to do.

She dried the blood from his face with the sleeve of her sweater, praying for a miracle at this point. 

*** 

‘‘Eliot, come in here. It’s fucking important.’’ Margo was yelling out from her room, as it was a matter of life or death. 

He came running and at his sight as he opened the door he met a calm and underdressed Margo. 

‘’What do you want?’’ 

She turned and looked at him, deadly serious. ‘’Have you seen my vintage burgundy skirt?’’ She was standing in only her lingerie underwear, and a short white top. 

He threw his hands up in the air. ‘’Margo, that’s your deal, not mine.’’ 

‘’I was just asking you a question, mister.’’ She eyed him. ‘’ Did Quentin tell you he quit magic and wanted to get out of here or something? You seem out of your element. The place has been a total death spot since you came back.’’ 

Eliot pretended he didn’t hear the question, and walked closer to her. 

‘’Did your guy bail on you since you’re so moody. What was his name again, Ruben?’’ 

‘’How dare you, that was ages ago, you know that.’’ She returned to look into her drawers. 

‘’He was a handsome magician.’’ 

‘’Eliot.’’ She stopped and focused entirely on him. ‘’What the fuck are you on about?’’

He looked at her and said- ‘’Why did you even mention Quentin, maybe you’re the one who has a crush on him?’’ He smirked, looking down at her. 

She nudged him away and groaned. ‘’He’s the last person I’d pick.’’ 

‘’And who is your first?’’

She bit her lip and suddenly felt warm, like she was beginning to sweat.

‘’You know I’d chose you El.’’ She tried putting a playful feel to it.

After a while filled with silence, Margo opened her mouth to speak again. ‘’Why are you so serious, did something happen?’’ 

He looked like he was going to answer, but as he tried to, the door behind them flung open and slammed against the wall on the other side. 

Before them was Alice, out of breath. ‘’Please, help. It’s Quentin- He’s… in danger.’’

Eliot’s gaze turned rapidly towards Alice, a worried look upon his face. 

‘’What’s wrong?’’ 

‘’He just collapsed, I don’t know. He might be dead, please just come and help. It looks really bad.’’

Eliot took a glimpse back at Margo before storming out the room, with Alice following after him. She stood in the room alone now, sighing.


	10. Betrayed

Quentin could hear faint voices in the back of his head.

‘’DO something!’’ 

‘’He won’t respond.’’ 

‘’Use your magic! Anything!’’

‘’It’s not that easy, hun.’’

** (Inside Quentin's head) **

The noises disappeared and it was darkness all around him.

He blinked a few more times and this time, he could see. He was in a forest. A dark forest with thorny trees surrounding him. This was apparently no happy place. He stood up and looked around, there were no one. He reached a hand up to his hair in confusion and started yelling out. ‘’Hello?’’ 

His voice echoed through the woods. 

‘’Where the fuck am I.’’ He sighed to himself, getting a horrible feeling of hatred and sadness. 

***

‘’Here we go, put him down here.’’ Eliot said, holding onto Quentin’s lifeless body as they carried him through the school property, and over to their Cottage. His body hit the floor, against a carpet. 

‘’Shouldn’t we tell the Dean? Or anyone in charge.’’ Alice was stressed out of her mind about the current situation.

‘’We shan’t.’’ Eliot answered, and went over to the collections of books in the tiny library they had in their living room. 

‘’Then what do we do?’’ Alice asked again.

A third voice appeared. ‘’Stop talking, that would make my day.’’ It was Margo. She came down the stairs wearing her burgundy skirt. 

‘’So we meet again.’’ Margo smirked towards Alice. 

‘’What’s wrong with you? Quentin is really ill, he might die.’’ 

‘’It’s nothing new to us, sweet heart.’’ 

Eliot was standing close by with a book in his hand, flipping through the pages. 

‘’Eliot, we need to act now!’’ Alice shouted across the room. She was sitting beside Quentin, a hand placed upon his chest.

He flipped a few more pages before stopping in the middle. ‘’Got it! I think…’’ Eliot said, walking over to Alice. 

Margo wasn’t bothered with the situation, so she went over to the bar and poured herself a glass of wine. She sat down in a couch, watching the people in front of her. 

‘’What’s the spell?’’ Alice asked eagerly.

‘’Well, you see. There’s nothing else in here that is even close to deep sleep and unconsciousness. But there is one spell, I’ve never tried it.’’ 

‘’Tell me what it is then.’’ Alice was on edge, snatching the book out of his hand.

‘’It’s a kissing spell.’’ Eliot said. 

Alice’s eyes opened wide as she was staring down. 

Eliot took the book out of her hands, and read a paragraph out loud: 

‘’When darkness hit’s thy body and soul, the moon will give a bright and heartfelt glow. Only one can defeat this hell, only true love will be the antidote in the end.’’ …

‘’You’ve got to be kidding me.’’ Alice said. ‘’This isn’t a darn fairy tale.’’ 

‘’Alice has to kiss him?’’ Margo snorted out, with a smirk on her face.

‘’We all do actually.’’ Eliot said.

Margo choked on her wine and coughed. ‘’Pardon?’’ 

‘’It’s what the spell says.’’ He shrugged. 

***

Quentin was deep in the horrid forest he had been trapped in. It felt like hours had passed, and there was no way out. A noise was suddenly heard, and he jumped a little in shock. 

‘’Who’s there?’’ He asked out loud. 

A womanly figure stood in front of him, a black cape covering her body and half of her face. 

‘’Quentin.’’ The voice spoke. ‘’Let go of your consciousness and we’re done here.’’ 

He raised an eyebrow at the person in front of him. He couldn’t explain it, but somehow the voice was familiar to him. 

‘’Who are you?’’ Quentin asked. 

‘’You’ll get back to reality when you give it up.’’ 

‘’I don’t want to go back.’’ Quentin said. 

‘’Just do this for me, Q.’’ The voice faded a bit. 

‘’Wait a minute.’’ Quentin whispered to himself, he wasn’t far away from the person, so he stepped forward in a quick manoeuvre, ripping the hood off the unknown person’s head. 

***

Eliot was standing in the middle of the room observing the others. 

‘’Margo. You go first.’’ He said, eyeing her. 

‘’He doesn’t even like me.’’ She protested.

‘’You never know.’’ 

Margo groaned, taking her wine glass and downing the rest of the remains. She didn’t say anything as she stood up, making her way over to Quentin lying on the floor. She sat down beside him and rolled her eyes as she was about to move closer to him. She touched his lips slightly with hers, and quickly moved away. 

‘’There. Wasn’t me, I told you.’’ She patted Quentin’s chest, standing up. Alice was behind her in a chair. Margo directed her out of it. 

‘’What? Me.’’ Alice asked, doing as she said. 

Margo took her spot, slipping into the big comfy chair. ‘’He obviously likes you so, yeah. You go kiss him.’’ 

‘’Can you guys turn away?’’ Alice almost whispered, embarrassed of herself.

‘’Fine, just do your work.’’ Eliot said, spinning around standing with his back towards her. 

Margo also turned around in her chair, facing the other end of the room. 

Alice let out a shaky breath before leaning in towards Quentin’s face. She pressed her lips against his, slowly. She parted from him and waited. Waited for him to make a movement or any gesture at all. 

‘’It isn’t working…’’ Alice said after a few minutes. 

Margo turned around in her chair with raised eyebrows. Eliot did also turn, with his arms crossed over his chest. 

‘’Can we watch when you kiss him?’’ Margo smirked, looking over at Eliot. 

***

‘’Jules?’’ 

She put her hands up to protect herself. 

‘’What’s going on here? Is this a master plan to kill me or what?’’ Quentin was furious, he hadn’t seen her since she escaped from him and Eliot back in Brooklyn. 

‘’I’m sorry, I can’t tell you, Quentin.’’

‘’So it was you who did this to me.’’ 

‘’I had no choice, I’m tied Q. To the people teaching me magic.’’ Julia said.

‘’That doesn’t mean you can fuck me over.’’ Quentin said.

‘’You’ll wake up in a day if you just let go of your mind, you won’t get killed. It’s important.’’ 

‘’You’re really not the same Julia I knew from before. This have changed you.’’ 

‘’If you really think that, you can just go. I don’t need you.’’ 

He looked at her with a worried look, she really was damaged. 

She put her hand against his chest with a hard thud, saying a lot of foreign words in a spell. He saw her face one last time before a bright light appeared, making all of it disappear. 

***

Quentin’s body felt heavy as he lied against a hard ground. He tried to move his limbs and opened his eyes. He felt someone against him, kissing his lips. As everything blurry went clear for him, he saw Eliot release him from the kiss. 

‘’It worked.’’ Margo said, completely shocked.

Alice took her backpack and ran out of the room as quickly as she could. 

Eliot looked shocked as well as he was the one to be waking him up. 

‘’What?’’ Quentin sat up, rubbing his head.

‘’Eliot saved you from dying with a love spell.’’ Margo said. She didn’t feel good, not at all.


	11. Love Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Margo's break down. A sad chapter, you may say. She can tend to be a bit dramatic. That's what I wanted to capture. 
> 
> Hope you like. I wanted you guys to get a chapter before christmas, even if it's not that long. 
> 
> :)

Margo didn’t know what to believe. 

The two males in front of her had been talking for a while, but she blanked out. Staring into thin air as their voices didn’t mean anything to her at the moment. 

‘’Don’t you agree, Margo?’’ It was Eliot’s voice. He was excited. 

She turned her head to face him. She didn’t say anything. 

‘’-Don’t you agree this spell is a new invention, it hasn’t worked a lot in the magician’s past. We should tell someone about this.’’ 

Margo quickly put her hand out and covered his mouth. ‘’We can’t. You’ve practised forbidden magic, Eliot.’’ 

Eliot raised an eyebrow at her and slowly took her hand away, placing it in his as he put both his hands over hers. 

She gave him an innocent, defeated look as she let him do as he pleased. 

‘’Do you want me to carry you to bed? You don’t look too good.’’ Eliot said. 

‘’So now you care. You care after you got what you wanted, didn’t you?’’ Margo was boiling with strong feelings. Her voice shook, making her sound like a mentally unstable person. 

Quentin was sitting in the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, he didn’t know what to say. He was shocked after they told him it was a love spell. He was quiet after that. Didn’t know whether to stay for longer or go. It was awkward. 

‘’Are we just going to ignore the fact that this was a love spell? I mean, what the fuck Quentin.’’ Margo said, looking over at him sitting in the couch. ‘’Did you keep it a secret so that you could bring it out like this later on. You are a sick human being.’’

Margo knew how to cause a scene, but this was just brutal. 

Eliot grabbed her wrist, but she just slapped his hand away.

‘’-I knew there was something wrong with you the moment I meet you. You’re the definition of a really damaged person. I bet you don’t even like doing magic, that’s a lie also. You’re an imposter-‘’ 

‘’Enough!’’ Eliot shouted.

Eliot quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, trapping her arms underneath. He picked her up, as little as she was, and carried her away from the situation. 

‘’A fake I said. A fake person!’’ She shouted, as she was carried upstairs by him.

She was kicking her feet into the air, trying to get free from Eliot’s grip. When it didn’t work she gave up, meeting the floor with her feet as he put her down in her room. He closed the door after them. 

‘’Why are you on his side?’’ She asked him, hurt in her eyes. 

‘’I think you’ve drunk enough tonight.’’ He told her. 

‘’It’s not the alcohol Eliot!’’ 

‘’Why do you hate him so much?’’ 

‘’Because he loves you.’’ She admitted, looking down.’’…And you love him.’’

Eliot laughed as he spoke. ‘’I don’t love, Margo.’’ He would always laugh when he was nervous about something. 

‘’Then why the hell did the spell work?’’ She said, a few tears running down her cheek. 

He moved closer to her and dried her tears with his thumb against her cheek. Their eyes met, and for the first time in forever they connected again, like they always did before. 

‘’You haven’t been the same in weeks.’’ She looked away from him.

‘’I’m the same as ever.’’ He said. 

‘’You don’t pay attention to me anymore.’’ She said.

''Is that it?'' He looked at her. ''Tell me.''

‘’Because…’’ She sighed. ‘’I am the one that love you, Eliot.’’ 

‘’I know that.’’ He smiled. 

‘’I don’t love you like that, you never understood.’’ 

His smile faded, and his hand fell down from her face. 

‘’You mean everything to me. You know that.’’ She said, trying to get an answer out of him. 

As he didn’t say anything she grabbed his face making him look at her. His tall figure staring down at her as she forcefully dragged him down for a kiss. They were both confused as they kissed each other in a sad, dramatic way. Neither of them let go and they fell against the door, with Margo pushing him towards it, kissing his lips with passion. 

Eliot came to his senses and let go.

‘’I need some air.’’ He said, opening the door he was pushed up against and disappeared down the stairs.

‘’Eliot.’’ 

It was Quentin who spoke. He stood up and almost stumbled on his blanket.

‘’Sorry. I can't, I need to get out.’’ Eliot said, storming out the house. 

Quentin was left alone in the living room, dragging a hand through his long hair, frustrated with the whole situation. He heard Margo slam her door upstairs.

Quentin could recall someone else that was in the room before he woke up, it was Alice. Did she kiss him? He needed to find her, no one in this house could help him understand the situation at this point. The situation had gone from bad to worse.


	12. Dark Side of Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favourite chapters, by far. Hope you like it too.

In a dark room lit with candles, spread around on top of shelves and sat across the floor, was a person sitting with an old magicians book in their hand. Turning the pages quickly to find the right one. It wasn’t just anyone sitting there, trying to find a solution. It was Alice. 

Coming from a family of magicians she’d learned a thing of two herself. 

She adjusted her glasses, and flipped over to another page. A knock on the door presented itself, but she had locked the door for no one to get it. Another knock was heard, and then silence. The door flew open the next second, breaking the lock in the process.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Alice asked, shocked.

‘’Something doesn’t feel right. I need you to explain to me what happened.’’ Quentin was out of breath, and looked at Alice like she was his only hope. 

‘’Sit down.’’ She said, avoiding eye contact. 

He did as he was told and sat down opposite from her. 

‘’Things got way out of hand after you left.’’ He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Margo seems to hate me, and Eliot left because of an argument with her.’’ 

‘’I’m sorry I left early… I thought I could save you. Then I thought I lost you.’’ She said. 

‘’Save me?’’ 

‘’You were dead, Quentin.’’

He sat completely still. ‘’Dead? ‘’ He shook his head. ‘’I had this vision, Julia, my friend, she was in it.’’ 

‘’Wait, the friend in Brooklyn that does forbidden magic?’’ She raised an eyebrow. 

He nodded and Alice slammed the book shut, standing up. ‘’I might know what is up. You fell down before me, unconscious. I thought it looked like someone took over your body, but I was unsure. Now I know.’’

‘’Julia did this to me?’’ He sighed. 

‘’She might have been the leading reason; I think you should pay her another visit.’’ 

‘’Alone? I can’t- I need someone to help.’’ 

‘’Just go and find…’’ She paused before letting out the dreaded answer. ‘’-Eliot.’’

Quentin was filled with guilt. Alice just admitted she cared for him and now she had seen something happen between he and Eliot and she felt embarrassed.

‘’You know I like you Alice.’’ He said, suddenly getting the courage to do so, ‘’-a lot.’’ 

She turned her gaze towards him and gave him a weak smile in return. 

Quentin wasn’t sure what to expect, but it was too late now. He stood up and tucked his long hair behind his ear. ‘’I’ll talk to you later.’’ And with that he was gone out the door. 

The sun was setting, and about to go down for the day. Its vibrant colours stood out making the sky and the clouds pink and bright red. He had been walking around campus for about half an hour, on the lookout for Eliot. His hands were placed in his pockets and his head hanging down low, making him look like the miserable human being he truly was. When all hope was lost and Quentin wanted to give up and go back home, he saw someone on a bench alone smoking a cigarette. 

He had no doubt, it was him. The bench was facing away from the school grounds, and it was far away from where the other students used to hang around. Quentin walked up to the person, and spoke out loud standing behind the bench.

‘’Why did you leave?’’ 

He didn’t even flinch when Quentin said his words, but only took another drag of the cigarette, slowly exhaling, filling the air around him with smoke. 

‘’Why are you following me like a lost puppy?’’ Eliot said, obviously hiding from the question. 

‘’Look.’’ Quentin said, sitting down on the outer edge of the bench. ‘’I need your help to get to Brooklyn again. I think it might be Julia that cast the spell on me. I had a vision while I was… Blacked out.’’ 

‘’Quentin.’’ He said. ‘’If you want to deny what you are again with me because the love spell worked that’s fine. But I don’t have all day.‘’ He stumped his smoke, and fiddled around in his pocket for a new one. 

‘’That’s not what I- I mean…’’ Quentin shook his head in frustration. ‘’I have no idea what happened in that room when I was gone, but I just need your help on this one.’’

‘’You’re determined when you know what you want, Q.’’ He said, lighting his cigarette. 

Eliot spoke in riddles, or hidden words. He never got to the point of explaining. But left it at a secretive level. Which left the person he was talking to wondering what he could be meaning. 

‘’I- don’t…’’ Quentin said. 

‘’What do you want?’’ Eliot started at him. No mockery, no smirk, no seducing. Just an authentic person asking him a pretty simple question. 

Quentin didn’t know what to say, or do. The only thing he wanted to was to fled, run away. He pushed himself up, quickly from his seat. Doing what he did best, escape the awkward and hurtful situation. He was a master at this, especially when he did it to himself every day. 

‘’Hey-‘’ Eliot sharply said. ‘’You can’t run away from all your problems.’’ He stood up and looked at Quentin’s back, which was now facing him as he stopped in his tracks.

There was a pause before he continued speaking.

‘’Including me.’’ 

Quentin turned around and met Eliot’s gaze. He didn’t smile, but there was something in Eliot’s eyes that reassured him he was trying to be nice to him. 

‘’I’ll help you.’’

 

(New York)

The day was coming to an end, and darkness was lying down upon the city. Julia walked hurriedly around a corner, holding a book tight against her chest. She was wearing a black coat, and a grey scarf. Her skin was whiter than usual, as she never saw the sunlight due to her magical training and obsessive behaviour towards it. 

She reached a huge metal door in an alley, and spoke different words in a foreign language. A spark went off, and the door opened on its own. She looked around herself before going inside, closing the door behind her. 

‘’You’re late. Again.’’ A light voice said. The person turned around in a chair.

‘’Sorry, Marina. I got what you asked for.’’ Julia dropped the book on the desk in front of her, dust forming around her. 

‘’I asked for three books.’’ The girl, Marina, raised an eyebrow at her as she waved her hand for the dust to disappear. ‘’All I see is one.’’ 

‘’Look-‘’ Julia shakily took a chair and sat down opposite from her, behind the desk. ‘’I couldn’t do it; I couldn’t hurt Quentin. He wouldn’t let his guard down completely.’’

-I got into the school at first, but then the magical barrier turned on again and all I had was that.’’ Julia pointed at the book in front of her.

Marina took a pause before she answered. ‘’I am fairly disappointed in you. I thought you would accomplish more Julia.’’ She turned her chair away. ‘’That’ll be all.’’

Julia looked around in the room, confused. ‘’What? You’re telling me to leave.’’ 

‘’I’m telling you to try again.’’ Marina said.

‘’I won’t do him any harm. He’s my friend…’’ Julia stood up.

‘’Was your friend. Remember how he betrayed you for Brakebills.’’ Marina said, and stood up, her ponytail flying with every move she made. ‘’You’re weak, Julia. You can’t even risk a life.’’ 

Julia’s face was emotionless. She looked like a dead person that was still living. Her eyes started to tear up, as she stood frozen, trying not to break down. 

A loud noise was heard behind her and a familiar voice spoke out loud.

‘’I need to see Julia Wicker. Where is she?’’ 

In the door came Quentin out of breath like he’d run a mile. Hair in front of his face, as he didn’t bother to fix it. Eliot came in behind him, his arms crossed over his chest with a not so amused facial expression. Quentin saw two people in front of him. 

‘’I’m sorry, Q.’’ Julia’s voice shook. She turned around slowly and faced him, a few tears streamed down her face. 

‘’Julia.’’ Quentin said, his voice low and worried. He ran forward ready to embrace her, but got stopped by an incredible force. He fell back and placed a hand to his forehead as he lied upon the hard ground. 

‘’Get away from my property you little shit’s.’’ Marina said coming into the picture, putting a hand on Julia’s shoulder. ‘’It’s a force field stupid, you can’t get through.’’ 

‘’What the actual fuck…’’ Eliot said, viewing the situation. 

‘’Julia.’’ Quentin said again.’’ Is it true? You did this to me?’’

She looked at him, pain planted across her face.

‘’Yes she did, and she could have killed you in the process.’’ Marina said, a smirk on her face. ‘’But she let you live, broke the spell, you’re alive and well now get.’’ She pointed her thumb backwards for them to get out. 

Eliot looked shocked. ‘’You woke him up again?’’

‘’’Are you deaf?’’ Marina said walking closer to the force field. ‘’Get. The. Fuck. Out.’’ 

Julia struck her arm out ahead of her and grabbed Marina’s hand, throwing her to the ground behind her. The field flickered and went off, and with a quick movement Julia ran over to Quentin. 

‘’Here, take this.’’ She handed him a white crystal. ‘’It’ll help me get in contact with you. Now go.’’ 

Quentin stood frozen in his tracks. ‘’But- Jules.’’ 

Julia pressed both her hands at his chest, pushing him with a huge force towards the door where Eliot stood, making him hit the wall. Eliot quickly grabbed his arm and did as Julia said, getting them both out of there before things got worse. 

They made it to the streets, it was dark outside. Quentin was breathing hard, his nose bleeding. 

‘’Here.’’ Eliot gave him a napkin. 

Quentin gladly took it and made sure he still held the crystal in his hand. 

Eliot grabbed his vodka and took a sip as they walked across the sidewalk. 

Inside the building Marina had gotten guards to come into the room, she stood up and faced Julia. 

‘’What is your problem.’’ She shouted at her from across the room. 

‘’I got them out, like you wanted.’’ Julia still had no emotion showing on her face. ‘’He doesn’t mean anything to me, I’m sorry I made it such a complicated situation.’’

Marina nodded with arms crossed over her chest. ‘’Go. You too. I need you here in a few hours to do another favour for me.’’ 

Julia didn’t say anything, just turned around and did as she said. Left the building and into the darkness of the dangerous streets of Brooklyn all by herself. Getting home to her empty apartment, without James. Who had totally forgotten who she was. 

Quentin was lying in a park, amongst grass. Eliot was behind him trying to open a portal. 

‘’We need to get home.’’ Quentin said, staring up at the sky. 

‘’I know.’’ Eliot said, irritated. ‘’It doesn’t work.’’ 

Quentin popped his head up from the ground and turned to him. 

‘’What do you mean it doesn’t work?’’ 

Eliot sighed, and stopped trying. He got a cigarette out and lit it, sitting down beside Quentin. 

‘’I mean it doesn’t work.’’ He exhaled. ‘’We need somewhere to stay for the night. Fogg will be pissed when he notices we’ve been travelling through to the real world.’’ 

Quentin dragged his knees up to his chest, and dropped his head down, burying himself deep down between his knees.

‘’There, there.’’ Eliot patted his back, with no sympathy whatsoever. ‘’You can relax now, knowing the spell wasn’t real.’’


	13. Magic in Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. Thanks everyone for following my story!! Means alot. 
> 
> Things are about to get steamy down below.

The city was quiet, and no longer a pleasant place. Lights were flickering from the streets and the tacky shops along the way, viewing the shade of red and blue, reflecting upon their faces as they were walking in the shadows of the town. 

‘’What about this place, looks decent.’’ Eliot said, exhaling smoke into the air. 

‘’It looks like a place where they rape and murder you.’’ Quentin said, raising an eyebrow at his companion to see if he was going crazy. 

‘’Well, if you look away from the mostly ruined building, and the blinking red light saying vacancy, it might be nice.’’ He shrugged and placed the cigarette back in his mouth. 

They were almost at the end of the town, and Quentin didn’t know what else to do. In front of them was a building, which gave itself out to be a hostel. It honestly looked horrible, but what else of a choice do you have at a time and place like this. 

Quentin sighed. ‘’Fine. You go ask.’’ 

Eliot stepped in front of him, and went inside the big green door. 

After about five minutes later he came outside again and waved his hand for him to come inside. The sign showing ‘vacancy’ turned off and another word joined in, ‘no vacancy’.

‘’We got the last one!’’ Eliot said, sounding over enthusiastic. 

‘’What is wrong with you.’’ Quentin raised an eyebrow, saying this with a low voice, hoping Eliot didn’t hear him. He walked in after him and over to the stairs. 

‘’5th floor.’’ Eliot smirked, and took a leap at the stairs. 

Quentin walked after him, putting his hand inside his pocket. The crystal. It was still there, he let out a long breath of relief. 

When they arrived up at the 5th floor, they walked up to the room. 

Eliot opened it and walked inside, he flung himself at the huge bed the first chance he got. 

A thought struck Quentin. ‘’There’s only one bed?’’ 

Eliot moved up to rest on his elbows, and gave him a smug smile. ‘’Afraid I’ll bite?’’ 

Quentin didn’t answer and went over to the window to look outside. A few guys were heard outside beating each other up. Brooklyn is such a nice place. 

‘’Hey.’’ Eliot said. ‘’If it makes you feel any better, we all had to kiss you when we did that spell.’’

Quentin turned around. ‘’Why in the world would that make me feel better?’’ 

Eliot shrugged. ‘’You like Alice and all that.’’ 

‘’You don’t need to mention it.’’ 

‘’Come sit.’’ Eliot said, placing himself up with his back against the headboard. 

Quentin didn’t hesitate but listened to his fellow mate and sat down onto the bed beside him.

‘’I want you to have a sip.’’ He reached out to Quentin with his flask. 

He raised an eyebrow at the flask.

‘’You won’t regret it. As I previously said, never empties, and it’s ten times stronger.’’

‘’That doesn’t sound as reassuring.’’ 

‘’It helps you heal.’’ 

Quentin would normally not except this kind of offer, not from Eliot anyway. Times had been rough for both of them, and it was now time to finally enjoy the little things in life. Even if it meant sneaking out of Brakebills and tracking down hedge witches with a guy whom he wasn’t a hundred percent calm with after the incident(s). Eliot had mind fucked the hell out of him the time being at Brakebills. He had yet to find out what he really wanted from him.

‘’A little sip?’’ Eliot said, not taking no for an answer.

He took the flask from Eliot, and poured a long one into his mouth. The liquid burned down his throat and made him cough as he was done swallowing. 

‘’You surprise me every time, Quentin Coldwater.’’ 

‘’That is the strongest-‘’ Quentin started.

‘’-Shit ever right? Beats absinth by far.’’ Eliot finished.

Alcohol was the main thing for most Brakebills students, especially the Physical Kids. 

Eliot didn’t make a disgusted face when sipping on it, he only raised his eyebrows and nodded with a half-smile on his face, saying to himself. ‘’Hm.’’ Making it look like he was drinking juice or something delightful. 

‘’What’s wrong with Margo?’’ Quentin said, out of the blue. 

Eliot choked as he took another sip of his flask, coughing a few times. 

‘’She’s just… Moody. She is just being, Margo.’’ He shrugged, being all casual about it.

‘’The way she screamed at me? I think not.’’ Quentin grabbed the flask from Eliot. 

-Tell me. I’m sick of you guy’s keepings things from me.’’ He took a sip from the flask, getting more confident as the alcohol devoured him. 

‘’Quentin, there’s certain things you just can’t understand.’’ Eliot was now trying to light a cigarette as he spoke.

‘’Bullshit.’’ Quentin said, moving further into the bed, sitting down on his knees. His hair was tucked neatly behind his ear. ‘’When we get back The Dean will probably throw me out of school too. I probably deserve it anyway. I wasn’t meant to do magic.’’ 

Eliot put a hand to his face in frustration, massaging his temple. ‘’You’re not a failure, Quentin. He’ll understand, he’s cool. Now stop being so sad and suicidal.’’ 

He was hogging the flask, and wiped his mouth as he handed it back to Eliot. ‘’Here, it’s empty.’’ 

Eliot raised an eyebrow. ‘’It never empties.’’ 

‘’It’s empty, shake it.’’ 

He was right, the flask was completely empty. ‘’How thirsty were you actually?’’ 

‘’I don’t-‘’

‘’Your hand is glowing, is this a magic trick? You can’t be more powerful than me.’’

Quentin looked down at his hand, it was glowing gold, then the light went out again.

‘’Your hatred towards people must me really powerful for you to get magic out of being that mad.’’ Eliot said, putting his cigarette out. 

‘’I can’t believe I—actually did that.’’ Quentin said.

There was something in Eliot’s eyes, seeing Quentin like this. Mad, confused, happy. All at the same time, as he accomplished something new. 

‘’Enough games, Quentin.’’ He said, moving towards him, sitting on his knees as well reaching a little higher than Quentin did. He met his eyes, giving him an intense look.

This was the moment it all turned around for them both. 

Eliot grabbed his neck in one simple motion, letting his lips linger against Quentin’s. They both closed their eyes, letting their lips play along each other. Eliot slipped both his hands down Quentin’s back and to his hips, pushing them towards his own with a quick thrust. 

Quentin let out a sharp gasp as Eliot fooled around with him. Eliot smirked and slid his tongue inside his mouth, letting it discover each and every part of it. 

‘’A-are you sure this is- ‘’ Quentin said, his eyes still closed. His lips locked with Eliot’s one more time. 

‘’Stop fucking around.’’ Eliot was determined as he pushed Quentin down onto the bed, opening the zip of his jeans for him. 

Quentin’s mind was spinning; the alcohol had definitely gotten to his head. 

He felt a rush of both excitement and disappointment. He always felt like he did the wrong thing. Was this the wrong thing to do, what about Alice, what about him and Eliot’s friendship after this, what if, what if, what if… 

He came back to reality when Eliot had decided to remove his pants. Placing his hands against his naked thighs as he kissed his neck, letting his warm breath hit his skin. He hadn’t noticed but as he opened his eyes he could see that Eliot too, had no pants on, they were in their underwear and Quentin’s shirt was the next thing to go. As he struggled to get it out of the way at the top of his head, he finally managed to do so.

Eliot sat straddled on his lap, their faces meeting as Quentin was sitting against the headboard. Eliot made eye contact with him, and removed a few hairs in front of Quentin’s face. 

‘’You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to have you here like this.’’ Eliot whispered, a smirk on his face, ‘’-and I know you feel the same way, Quentin.’’

‘’I don’t know what you’re talking about—‘’ 

Eliot placed a finger to his lips to shut him up. ‘’Then why are you hard as a rock right now?’’ 

Quentin looked down and sighed as he discovered it to be true. ‘’Just confused-‘’ He continued, denying everything. 

‘’Let me help you clear your mind then.’’ Eliot traced a hand down his chest and to his underpants, sliding his hand in, placing his hand around his hard member.

‘’You’re cold.’’ Was all Quentin managed to say out loud. 

‘’-And you’re gifted.’’ Eliot answered, as he had his hand around Quentin’s privates. 

He pulled it out of his underpants and immediately moved down, letting his mouth glide over it in a swift movement, sucking at the tip first. He moved his mouth further down and went up again. Quentin’s head rolled back as he gasped.

‘’Maybe you should-‘’

‘’You never shut up do you.’’ Eliot sighed, grabbing Quentin’s face. ‘’You’re making me go to the extremes.’’ 

He let go and fiddled his own pants off, revealing a large set of his own. 

‘’Take a taste.’’ He dragged Quentin closer to him, by grabbing his shirt. 

Quentin looked shocked. ‘’Right now? At that.’’ 

Eliot sighed. ‘’I know you’ve peeked at me before. The quiet hiding spot at the top of the stairs at Brakebills, remember? You probably thought I couldn’t see you. I know you enjoyed seeing me blow another guy.’’ A smirk formed on Eliot’s face. 

‘’I was there to read—and you were occupying I... I didn’t mean to watch.’’

‘’Stop being so innocent, you’re literally killing me.’’ He pulled Quentin’s head down and guided him towards his manhood. Quentin followed and as it was in front of him, took it into his mouth like Eliot had done with him. 

He seemed surprised as Quentin finally went along with it. Closing his eyes as his head moved up and down. Eliot placed a hand at the head in front of him, feeling the soft feel of Quentin’s long hair. 

‘’That’s the spot.’’ He murmured. 

Surprisingly Quentin didn’t mind now, and continued doing it. 

Eliot fell back against the bed, pleasure filling his body as he finished strong. ‘’Mm, Quentin.’’ He opened his eyes and started at the boy in front of him, he came crashing down towards Eliot and they engaged in a kiss, lips locking fiercely. 

‘’Let’s get to the main event.’’ Eliot smirked in between kissing. Quentin was quiet, but silently agreed. ‘’-One more thing. No one can know we did this. Rumours will spread as soon as you open that sweet mouth of yours.’’ 

Quentin raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, just kept quiet, as always. 

‘’I like you Quentin, I really do. But no one can know.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading about the part in The Magicians book, that Quentin had eavesdropped when Eliot had an intimate moment with another guy. I just had to put it in here. I find it funny that Q had such interest to stand and watch for a while.


	14. I Hate You, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got more inspiration than I thought and I finished it with 1.600 words. Happy! 
> 
> So, I'll update it right away, faster than anticipated. A little tweaking with everyones relationships and how they act towards each other, you'll see when you read it yourself. 
> 
> (I'll be watching the new season today as well, finally!!)

The sight of fogginess and lack of sleep were too familiar with Margo Hanson as she was sitting in class early in the morning. She didn’t even get time to drink her coffee, which was a much needed ritual at the start of a new day. A hand crept up on her shoulder making her head shoot straight up. It was The Dean looking down at her. Her face felt hot as she awkwardly made her way out the class room with him as he directed them out. 

‘’Good nap?’’ He asked her as he closed the class room door. 

‘’What do you want, exactly.’’ She raised an eyebrow, resting her hand against her bag. 

‘’We’ve observed some students are gone, and have been for two days.’’

‘’How do you expect me to know who you’re looking for?’’ 

‘’It’s Eliot Waugh and Quentin Coldwater. You have a tight connection with them I assume.’’ He looked at her as if he was looking right through her soul, digging out the secrets. 

‘’Sadly I don’t know.’’ She shrugged, not really bothered. 

‘’What if I told you there could be a special arrangement set up for you.’’ 

She raised an eyebrow. ‘’I don’t know.’’ She started. ‘’But I heard some of my class mates talking about a trip to Brooklyn.’’

‘’That’s all I need to know. Come by my office later and we’ll talk about our little offer.’’ 

As he walked away Margo was left alone, but she didn’t keep her smirk away for that reason. She re-adjusted her bag and walked down the hallway. No way was she going back to class now, he had practically dragged her out of there, free pass. 

‘’Macchiato time.’’ She squealed to herself, her heels clicking against the floor as she went. 

 

(Brooklyn) 

 

The room was spinning as Quentin opened his eyes. He brought a hand up to his head, rubbing his temple. As he looked in front of him he saw something glowing in the pocket of his pants, they were thrown over the edge of the bed after yesterday’s event.

He lunged himself forward grabbing the glowing object, which turned out to be the crystal. A shock of electricity went through his hand as it activated and a person appeared in front of him in form of a holographic video. 

‘’Quentin.’’ Julia said, more enlightened than ever. ‘’Are you… naked?’’ 

He looked around, stressed, and quickly grabbed a blanket covering his front part. 

‘’And is that a guy behind you.’’ She continued.

‘’Jules, it’s nothing.’’ He sounded nervous, and moved from the bed and over to the other side of the room, standing. ‘’What in the world is going on.’’ 

She sighed and looked at him. ‘’I’m sorry. I can’t really explain, but we needed someone to lure ourselves into Brakebills.’’

‘’This again. Really.’’ Quentin snorted. He was fed up with her obsession with Brakebills. ‘’I could have died.’’ 

‘’I didn’t know it was that serious, we were just going to mess a little around.’’ She looked worried, her happiness disappearing. ‘’I wanted to say I’m sorry, Q.’’ 

‘’Now you have.’’ He said. 

‘’Why are you like this to me?’’ She sighed. 

‘’You- you used me, to get more magic powers. This all sounds pretty insane to me.’’ 

‘’I thought you would understand.’’ She said, her head dropping. ‘’I- I miss you.’’

There was a pause of silence.

‘’Can we meet again, soon?’’ She asked him. 

He looked away for a moment. ‘’I can’t promise-‘’ 

‘’Shit. It’s James. I need to go, keep your crystal.’’ As she finished her sentence the light of the crystal went out and the holograph blurred before vanishing. 

‘’Fuck.’’ He lightly hit his hand with the crystal against his forehead in despair. He let out a long breath before throwing the crystal against the floor, letting it lie there. 

Eliot turned around in the bed and faced Quentin standing in the middle of the room.

‘’Someone’s in a bad mood.’’ He smirked, facing Quentin. 

‘’Someone.’’ Quentin started. ‘’Wants to get the fuck out of here.’’ 

‘’Whoa, where was this anger yesterday Mr. grumpy.’’ Eliot lit a cigarette as he lied in bed still. 

‘’I just need to figure things out, alright. You aren’t helping me.’’ 

Knocks were heard against the hard wooden door, and Eliot’s head turned.

‘’I didn’t order room service.’’ He said, exhaling his smoke. He jumped out of bed and opened the door. The cigarette fell from his mouth and to the floor as he saw the person standing in front of him.

‘’Having a nice trip?’’ The Dean asked. ‘’Get dressed this instant, and meet me down in the lobby.’’ 

Eliot was standing naked in the doorway and closed it again. 

‘’Who would’ve guessed that. You get to go home after all, Quentin.’’ 

Quentin’s face was blank, no expression. He collected his clothes and started to get dressed. Small glimpses of yesterday returned, he didn’t know what to feel. He liked being near Eliot but he was a proper dick, always looking for a moment to get back at you, or make you feel less of a person. This was another one of those moments. 

The kissing, the close contact, the movements. Their skin touching in an intimate way. He was dressed as soon as he got back into reality, and Eliot was already gone. Had he told him? Was he too busy remembering moments from last night that he didn’t pay any attention. 

He looked down and saw the crystal. ‘’I don’t need you.’’ He said to himself, knotting his fist, refusing to take it. ‘’I don’t-‘’ Several seconds later he bit his teeth together and bent down taking it anyways, putting it safe in his pocket. 

As he was down in the lobby The Dean stood with an already open portal where the door should’ve been. He looked over at the receptionist, he was frozen. 

‘’Pause spell, he’s fine.’’ The Dean said.

Quentin nodded and walked ahead, ashamed to what their principal might have seen. He opened his eyes and suddenly he was back at Brakebills, standing in bright and neatly cut green grass. Eliot was already walking away, and didn’t wait for any of them. 

A hand was put on Quentin’s shoulder. ‘’I think we should visit my office, Coldwater.’’ 

Eliot opened the door to the Physical Kids Cottage, and flung himself against the couch in a tired manner, letting out a breath of relief. He opened his flask and poured it into his mouth, but nothing came out.

‘’Oh, that’s right.’’ He threw it away, remembering Quentin’s act. 

Someone came and sat down beside him. 

‘’You are?’’ Eliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘’I’m- Todd. Remember.’’ He laughed nervously. 

‘’Yeah, yeah. Of course.’’ Eliot pretended. ‘’Make me a drink, Ted.’’ 

‘’It’s Todd.’’ He stood up and did as he was told. ‘’How was Brooklyn.’’ 

Eliot opened his eyes and his eyes darted straight to him. ‘’How the hell do you know about that?’’ 

Todd poured clear liquid from a bottle. ‘’Everybody knows. The whole campus talks about it.’’ 

‘’Who would’ve figured that shit out?’’ He was still surprised as to who had backstabbed him. 

‘’Um- there’s a rumour, but I don’t know if it’s true.’’ Todd gave the drink to Eliot, who gladly emptied half of it in one go.

‘’Tell me, Tom.’’ He said. 

Todd sighed, ignoring the way they used his name. ‘’Well, rumour has it Margo spilled the beans to The Dean, and got something in return.’’ 

Eliot downed his drink. ‘’That. Bitch.’’ 

‘’Sorry?’’ Todd asked. 

‘’Where is she?’’ Eliot was fuming. 

‘’Last I saw was upstairs, but-‘’ 

Eliot didn’t have time to wait for an answer. He leapt for the stairs immediately. 

The door to Margo’s room slammed open. She was lying on her bed with a book in her hand. 

‘’Margo fucking Hanson.’’ He said in a calm voice, slamming the door shut again. 

‘’Eliot.’’ She opened her mouth in shock. ‘’You’re back…’’

He went straight for the bed where she was lying and rolled her onto her back as he straddled himself over her, keeping her hands down against the bed with force. 

‘’You are such a faker.’’ He was staring intensely into her eyes. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, a little bit worried. ‘’What are you talking about.‘’ 

He pushed her against the bed in a quick movement, making her gasp out loud. 

‘’Going behind my back, stabbing it. Leaping all your feelings on me like a little child, then ruining my life in the process. You can’t always get what you want, sweetheart.’’ His voice was filled with hatred as he spoke. ‘’I was helping Quentin, let me do something on my own for once.’’ 

She brought her lip out in a pout as she was getting emotional. 

‘’I. Am not. A child.’’ She punctuated. 

He let go of her arms, and flipped her around so that she was lying on her stomach. He moved down, letting his body weight keep her down as he whispered in her ear. ‘’Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just take you here, right now.’’ 

‘’Bastard.’’ She said, ready to engage. 

He threw off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. 

Their friendship was fucked up, in many ways. They used anger as a way of expressing their feelings. It happened several times before, and they both got good use for it. But this time it was intense, real hatred going through their veins. They had no reason for it to happen, it just did. All their feelings revealed. It just had to happen for them to be at peace again, or at least for them to be on speaking terms the next few days.


	15. Spin The Bottle

It was a quiet morning, birds were chippering, the sky was cleared and the sun was shining through the window at the two people lying in bed together. 

Eliot had just woken up, and was now staring at the girl beside him. She moved a little and opened her eyes, staring back at him. 

‘’Eliot.’’ Her eyes opened wider than usual, and she sat up. 

‘’Don’t worry I won’t hit you or anything.’’ He reached for a bottle of vodka sat on the night stand, and took a sip. 

‘’I didn’t expect you to.’’ She was still staring at him. ‘’What the fuck happened?’’ 

A question they must have missed last night as they fucked each other senseless. 

‘’Well, life is too short you have to reach for the stars right?’’ The sarcasm rolled off his tongue easily. 

Margo grabbed the bottle and put it away. 

‘’What is wrong with you.’’ She said. 

‘’Where to begin.’’ He had a crazy smile on his face as he took a long breath. ‘’You start yelling out you hate people, particularly one person. You tell me you love me, which is probably the most insane thing I’ve heard. You go behind my back and fuck me over, I could’ve been expelled by now.’’ He let his steam blow off him. ‘’And- the spell we performed wasn’t real. You could’ve kissed him and he’d fucking wake up, that’s how fake the spell was.’’ 

He rested his head against the bed board as he had just had his blow-out. 

Margo bit her lip. ‘’I’m sorry. For everything.’’ 

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. ‘’Wait. Margo Hanson. Did you actually tell me…? You’re sorry? I must be very intoxicated right now… Or high on something.’’ 

‘’Come on Eliot.’’ She lightly pushed his arm. ‘’Soak it in, you’re never going to hear me say those words again.’’ 

He reached his long arm out and dragged her closer to him, so that she fell perfectly against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

‘’I didn’t mean the whole… Love thing. That’s stupid.’’ She said, letting her fingers trace across his bare chest. ‘’I must have been high, too.’’ 

‘’We wouldn’t have survived it anyways.’’ He smirked, stroking her arm. ‘’Could you imagine; I would’ve been pussy whipped.’’ 

‘’Yeah.’’ She answered, but got quiet. ‘’We wouldn’t have…’’ 

‘’Why… did you go behind my back, Margo?’’ He asked out of the blue. ‘’Is it jealousy? I know you’ve been there before, and it didn’t end pretty.’’ 

‘’None of your business.’’ She said, pushing herself off him, clearly annoyed. 

He took a hold of her wrist and pulled her down towards him again. Their faces were inches apart from each other as they gave an intense stare. 

‘’Margo.’’ He said. 

‘’Eliot.’’ She answered. 

She pulled her arm roughly away from him and jumped off the bed. She didn’t care that she was naked, and walked across the room finding her black silk robe. She moved her straight hair to the other side in an elegant way and knotted the robe in the middle at her waist. 

‘’I need coffee.’’ She said, walking towards the door. ‘’And I ain’t brining you any.’’ 

Eliot looked at her disappearing, wondering if there was any hope left in this world at all. 

Quentin walked with his head down, focusing on the trail across the campus ground. The visit with The Dean had been unpleasant, yet encouraging. He’d given him another chance. He did of course not tell him the real reason they escaped to Brooklyn. An excuse he found handy was himself forcing Eliot to make him get back to his home town to get something important he’d forgot. Poor excuse, right. But he bought it.

He wanted to go back to the Cottage, but found it a bit awkward after the whole situation last time he ended up there. He sighed and got determined on walking over to the house, no matter the cost. 

He swung the door open and saw no one in the hall slash living room. This was his cue. He dropped his bag to the floor and walked further inside. A person came out from the kitchen area and made eye contact with him, it was Margo of course. She had no intention of speaking with him and moved her head away quickly, ignoring him as she walked across the room and to another part of the house with her big coffee cup in hand. 

Quentin rolled his eyes to himself, as Margo acted in a childish way. He sat down in the comfy couch in the middle of the room, near the bar, and picked up the crystal he had in his pocket. It started glowing again and faded, it did this a couple of times. 

‘’Miss me already? I’m flattered.’’ Eliot said, coming down the stair wearing only a pair of striped pyjama pants. 

Quentin quickly hid his crystal in shock, and turned his head. 

‘’I’d rather not answer that.’’ He said.

‘’Drink? It’s afternoon already.’’ Eliot said. 

‘’I’ll pass.’’ Quentin said, staring down at the floor. His foot was tapping impatiently against it. 

Eliot noticed his nervous behaviour and raised an eyebrow. ‘’Not even one drink?’’ 

‘’No.’’ Quentin was determined. 

‘’Hm.’’ Eliot was calm and collected as he sat down beside him on the couch. ‘’We’re having a special party tonight, a little bird told me you’re still safe to stay at Brakebills.’’

‘’Barely.’’ He answered him, still not making eye contact. 

Eliot squinted his eyes, not sure on what to tell him to make him feel better. He brought the glass of clear wine up to his mouth, drinking it in a well mannered way. 

Quentin took a breather before quickly turning around, surprising Eliot. He tucked his own long hair behind his ear. ‘’Are we not going to talk about what happened in—‘’ 

Before he could finish Eliot grabbed the arm of someone passing them. ‘’Tevin, my man. Can you fill me up?’’ He smirked. ‘’And I mean my glass, of course, if you were wondering.’’ 

‘’It’s still Todd.’’ The guy said, taking Eliot’s glass. 

‘’He’s a keeper.’’ Eliot said, as the guy was out of sight. 

‘’I think you need some time alone.’’ Quentin said, instead of what he was really going to say. 

‘’What makes you say that.’’ Eliot stretched his long legs over the floor and rested them at the end of the coffee table. 

‘’I just know you do.’’

‘’Are you my therapist?’’ He raised an eyebrow.

‘’Apparently not. I’m going.’’ Quentin stood up.

There was an awkward pause between them as they both kept quiet. 

‘’Party is in a couple of hours.’’ Eliot said. 

‘’Yeah, whatever, I’ll be there.’’ Quentin said, annoyed. placing his hands in the pockets of his pants as he slowly walked out of there. 

As if Quentin wasn’t confused before, he sure as hell was confused now. They were best friends, he welcomed him to the magical world of Brakebills. He kept him safe within the social connections and making sure he didn’t end up as a loner. After their sexual encounter on the other hand, it made them change. It no longer felt like a friendship, but more like something went wrong. 

Like what they did was wrong, what they felt was wrong. This whole thing was failure. 

He thought of Alice today. How he’d left her with Eliot instead to talk to Julia. How she had helped him understand that he needed to go to Brooklyn to get answers. Alice understood, she knew him. They knew each other on a different level. And still he decided to leave her for Eliot. They probably could’ve figured it out by themselves. 

‘’Stop, thinking.’’ He lightly hit his own head as he stopped in his tracks and buried his face in his hands, groaning out loud. 

As the day went by, and it got darker outside Quentin was walking towards the Cottage again, as he promised. He should’ve just stayed under his covers, away from all the drama and despair. 

When he came back into reality he was closer to the house than he expected. He suddenly heard a pair of clicking heels, and ahead of him reaching for the stairs he saw… Alice. She came to these things as well? He knew she would much rather do school work than attend to a stupid party. 

Quentin ran up to her and tapped her shoulder, she jumped slightly and turned around smiling. ‘’Oh, Quentin.’’ 

The door opened and to no one’s surprise, Margo stood there. 

‘’Alice.’’ She smirked and took a sip from her drink. ‘’You look nice.’’ 

‘’It’s nothing, I just-‘’ Alice started. 

‘’Come in.’’ Margo instantly welcomed her inside. 

As Alice were on the inside, Margo felt the need to pretend there were no one else out there, slamming the door shut right in front of Quentin. He rolled his eyes and sighed. At least she didn’t lock it, he managed to open it by himself and walked into the exotic feel of the party. 

They were already started, and the sight of drunk people were many. 

Quentin was forced to take a drink and a shot as a person with a tray came by. He finished the shot and grabbed the drink as he awkwardly made his way over to the stairs and further up to the second floor to avoid confrontation. 

The music was more defect up there, but you could still hear the bass thumping. The memories flooded back, back to when it all was so innocent. Eliot’s flirting, his crush on Alice, the neutral tone he had with Margo. And now—all fucked up. 

He took a large sip form his drink and as he stepped over a plank that made a creaking noise, he heard a person scramble from its room. 

‘’I thought I told you not to come up here again.’’ The person coming through the door was Eliot. He stopped as he noticed it was not the person he thought it would be. 

‘’Quentin, you came.’’ He replaced the seriousness with a grin. 

‘’And who were you expecting.’’ Quentin said, not really aiming for an answer. 

‘’Some dull second year student, he had drugs.’’ He waved with his hand in the air. ‘’Anyways.’’ He stepped inside his room again and left his door wide open. 

Quentin looked around before deciding to walk in after him. He sat down onto the edge of his bed as Eliot was standing in front of a long mirror, choosing between a red and a grey shirt. 

‘’Take the grey one.’’ Quentin said. 

Eliot turned around. ‘’I think so too.’’ He threw away the red one. ‘’I would’ve matched Margo with that one.’’ 

‘’Speaking of Margo—‘’ Quentin began. 

‘’It’s fine. I’ve already spoken to her.’’ He put on the shirt, and started buttoning it. ‘’She will leave you be.’’ 

‘’That’s not the point.’’ 

‘’What’s the point then?’’ 

‘’You’re ignoring me again.’’ Quentin said, his words clear as day. 

Eliot took a swig of a vodka bottle standing nearby, placed on top of a desk. 

‘’We fucked, get over it.’’ Eliot shrugged.

‘’Jesus.’’ Quentin threw his hands out in the air as to say what the actual fuck. ‘’I was your friend, all this time. And all of a sudden you ruin things for me. Luring me into your den.’’ 

‘’I helped you get to New York, I’m your friend.’’ 

‘’A fucked up one.’’ Quentin sighed and stood up, staring directly at him from across the room. 

‘’You’re clearly jet lagged.’’ Eliot said, not resulting on the issue. 

‘’And you are clearly hiding from your fucked up feelings.’’ 

‘’Well.’’ Eliot bit his lip and looked away. ‘’I’ve had trouble all my life, and before you came into the picture my life depended on drinking alcohol and fucking whomever I wanted. It’s in my blood.’’

He straightened his shirt and took the bottle in his hand. 

‘’I don’t want to get into it.’’ He stepped towards the door. ‘’Tonight I want to get into the idea of fun.’’ 

Quentin gave up on his talk, and decided to just let it be. Let him be. Whatever the fuck he wanted to be.

As they walked down the stairs they heard a loud cheer from people. They were sitting in a circle in the living room area, with an empty wine bottle in the middle of it. Two people were stretched out from either side of the circle and started to embrace each other.

‘’Just kiss already.’’ Someone yelled. 

Quentin opened his eyes wide as he noticed the people engaging in the act. Margo had her lips attached to a girl with blonde hair, their lips locked for a serious amount of time as no one intended to stop it and cheered it on.

‘’Alice.’’ He whispered to himself as they let go. 

Everyone cheered and Eliot dragged Quentin along to the circle, sitting down. 

‘’Okay, next!’’ Margo exclaimed, giving the bottle to Eliot. ‘’You’ll kiss the next person it lands on.’’ She took the bottle in his hand and drank from it. 

‘’What if you don’t.’’ Quentin suddenly asked. 

‘’Well, honey.’’ Margo said. ‘’You’ll have to run around campus. Naked.’’ 

Eliot smirked and flipped the bottle on the floor, letting it spin. It was all quiet as the bottle slowed down and it reached a girl near Quentin. He let out a relieved breath and reached for a can of beer behind him. As he sat back he saw the bottle was directed at him.

‘’Wait, what.’’ He was blank. 

‘’Looks like it’s you and me, Q.’’ Eliot smirked. 

‘’But I thought—‘’ Quentin started. 

‘’Just fucking kiss.’’ Margo said out loud, taking another long sip straight from the bottle. She was apparently not happy. 

Eliot moved into the circle and someone pushed Quentin, making him get in too. This was a nightmare, in front of all these people. As they were closer to each other, a person yelled out. 

‘’You have to use tongue.’’ 

Quentin rolled his eyes and closed them as they were about to commit. Eliot reached his hand out and grabbed the back of Quentin’s neck, pulling him in. They were only inches apart now, and seconds from letting their lips touch. He opened his eyes and pushed Eliot’s hand away, standing up. 

‘’No.’’ He firmly said.

Eliot gave him a weird look. The others gasped and commented the situation. 

He balanced on one foot as he pulled his shoe off and then the other. He threw off his shirt and started on his pants. 

‘’I’m going nude.’’ 

Alice stood up and so did some of the others. ‘’You don’t have to do this, Quentin.’’ She said. 

Before anyone could speak, Margo intruded as she had just emptied her bottle. ‘’Yes he does. Or we’ll officialy kick him out of this house.’’ 

Eliot gave Margo a look, but she just shrugged in return. 

‘’You guys are unbelievable.’’ Quentin said, dropping his pants. He quickly went over to the door and opened it, running out in the darkness. He heard chattering behind him, and the people from the party followed him up closely. 

‘’Underpants too, darling!’’ He heard Margo shout after him. ‘’Cock out!’’ 

‘’Fucking Christ.’’ He said, struggling to get them off as he ran. When he was in a dark area of the campus he threw them off and placed his hand in front of his manhood instead. He ran as fast as he could through the biggest part of campus. 

‘’Cute butt.’’ He heard someone yell from a far, and laugh afterwards. 

Drunkards. Quentin thought, wondering how he was going to survive the night, and even the semester. He ran away, behind the fountains, benches, in front of the school. He ran, like he always used to do from things he didn’t want to be confronted with. He just prayed nobody were fast enough to catch him, they could be humiliating him in no time. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all. Jesus, Quentin, what were you thinking with your stupid thoughts.


	16. Open Wound

Quentin was naked and drunk. A combination that would’ve been in his favour if it weren’t for his current situation. As he’d run away from the people at the party he slipped and fell against the grass, and he lied there for god knows how long. Until a voice came and interrupted him, making him open his eyes.

‘’What the fuck happened to you?’’ Margo said, the last person he’d thought it would be. 

‘’I see double. Are there seriously two Margo’s right now? Because I can’t handle that.’’ He drunkenly said, putting his hand up to his aching head. 

She rolled her eyes and took him by the shoulders and pushed him up in a sitting position. 

‘’You look cold.’’ She smirked and glared at his naked body. ‘’Take a sip, it’ll keep you warm.’’ 

She gave him a flask, presumably with vodka in it. 

‘’Since when do you care.’’ Quentin took a sip, hogging the flask. 

‘’I don’t.’’ She said, oblivious. ‘’I’ve been doing more yoga and shit meditation, making me realise a whole lot.’’ She sat down beside him, looking straight forward as she rested her elbows on her tucked up knees. ‘’We had a small get together me and a couple of guys for our annual trip, this time in India. Don’t ask me what we did, you figure that shit out. Eliot was too busy to come anyway.’’ 

Quentin was sitting in silence, weirded out by everything the girl beside him had to say. 

‘’Anyway, this guru told me I was not worthy of anything. Because I practically had no heart. What a piece of bullshit.’’ 

‘’He does have a point.’’ Quentin said, starting to shiver again. 

‘’I had to redeem myself. So, that’s what I did.’’ She looked over at him and snatched the flask. ‘’Even if I snapped back at the party, doesn’t mean I’m a cold hearted bitch again.’’ She took a sip. ‘’Or maybe I am destined to be one.’’ 

‘’It’s obviously in your soul.’’ Quentin said what he felt now, without feeling guilt. 

‘’Thanks.’’ She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. 

It was weird, the conversation between them. Quentin realised he had not had a real talk with her before, because she would always be a bitch to him. Their lack of contact made them hate each other for no good reason. 

‘’I’m not going to tell you I’m sorry, because I’m not.’’ 

‘’That’s reassuring.’’ He sarcastically said. 

‘’Hey- Listen.’’ She started. ‘’I’m not going to, because I’d rather warn you about Eliot being Eliot.’’ 

‘’Why are you telling me this?’’ 

‘’Don’t act like it’s nothing, I knew from the start Coldwater.’’ She pursed her lips, not really looking at him. 

‘’It’s nothing-‘’

‘’Just, stop talking.’’ She snapped, again. The silence got awkward. ‘’Sorry... Still working on it.’’ She took a long sip of the flask. 

Quentin rubbed his hands along his arms as the coldness got more and more unbearable. 

‘’The only thing I want right now, is to talk to Alice.’’ 

‘’She’s a peach.’’ Margo smirked. 

‘’Of course you’d think that.’’ He said, standing up, covering his privates.

‘’After all I said, and I’m still not sorry and I do not like you. I have to point out, your butt is slightly attractive.’’ She looked up at him, a smirk still planted on her face. 

‘’Bye, Margo.’’ He said, rolling his eyes in the process leaving the girl sitting on the grass alone with her vodka in hand. 

He didn’t know where to go, now he felt stupid. If he went back to the Cottage, Eliot would be there and mock him for doing what he did. He couldn’t go near the school fountain where all the lights were lit up and he could get noticed, all naked and drunk. He sighed as he walked into nothingness, he wished he had someone to talk to, like a friend. Someone like Julia. She wouldn’t understand though; she never knew how bad he had it. Maybe Alice? She was probably over at the Cottage as well. This was all too much. Nothing fit his plans. 

Maybe he should talk to Julia. 

‘’Fuck…’’ He said, remembering he was naked and didn’t have the crystal with him. ‘’The Cottage.’’ He told himself and covered his face with one hand. ‘’Dammit.’’ He hit the grass with his foot in anger, not really hitting anything in the process. 

He slowly walked further ahead and tried to think of a way to slowly enter the house, without anyone suspecting him. He slid up against the wall of the house, still hearing a couple of people inside. He quickly sat down hiding behind a bush as he saw a shadow from the window. 

He stood up and made his way to the door, when a voice suddenly spoke to him. 

‘’You’re… Back.’’ Alice said. 

She was on her way out and turned around as she heard rattling sounds. She was looking at Quentin as he was standing in front of her with his hands covered around his privates. Her eyes quickly turned away as she noticed she stared at his naked body.

‘’I’m sorry you had to do that.’’ She said.

‘’To run out… naked?’’ He wasn’t sure what to answer her so he awkwardly said something. ‘’I didn’t know what I was doing, I just… Had to do something.’’ 

‘’How was, New York?’’ She said. 

‘’We figured it out. Julia used me for her own good.’’ 

‘’That’s horrible.’’ She bit her lip. ‘’I heard you got caught and brought back by the Dean.’’ She said, trying to make conversation. 

He stared at her and had a worried look on his face. 

She walked towards him, closing the awkward space between them as they were standing in the grass field in the front garden of the cottage. 

‘’It’s okay. I just haven’t gotten the chance to speak with you after your trip, you know.’’

He swallowed slowly and stared into her eyes, it was not an inappropriate time for them to talk when he was standing there naked in front of her, and she decided to come in close. 

‘’Is it true what they say. That you had intentions of hooking with Eliot while being over there.’’ 

Quentin let out a bothered sigh, his eyes trailing away from Alice. 

‘’Why would you ask that?’’ He said. 

‘’It, kind of has gone around campus. I just wanted to make sure.’’ She said, not looking away like he did. 

‘’If anything, he’s the one that would have the intention here.’’ Quentin started rambling. 

‘’N-not that anything happened. It clearly didn’t. He’s probably into the rumours extending, you know what he’s like, he does this all the time.’’ 

This was the first time Quentin had ever said this out loud, and now that he heard himself he heard loud and clear that Eliot was just like this, he picked a boy he liked and played with them for a while until he was tired of them. Which was now the time for Quentin to get dumped away like he was trash, nothing but filthy waste. Eliot had got what he wanted in New York.

‘’I’m sorry Alice, I didn’t mean to say it like that to you.’’ 

She shook her head. ‘’It’s fine Quentin.’’ 

He sighed and dragged a hand through his long hair. 

As he didn’t pay attention, Alice stood up on her tippy toes and placed her face against his cheek, close to his ear. 

‘’If it’s worth anything, I still like you.’’ She whispered.

Quentin’s face got heated as he heard her words. She moved to kiss his cheek, then lowering herself down to the ground again. She gave him a smile and turned around without a warning, walking off like she did before seeing him escaping the bush. 

He stood alone now, smiling like an idiot. 

The heat hit him as he finally got inside the cottage, he was starting to get back to normal, the alcohol slowly leaving his body. The clothes were not on the floor though, where he lastly left them. Quentin got stressed as he imagined losing contact with Julia, losing his crystal. As he shifted his eyes and moved more into the living room he could see his clothes neatly wrapped and placed on the coffee table. 

‘’You’re back.’’ Eliot spoke, sitting across the table in the couch. 

‘’I’m getting my clothes…’’ Quentin said, awkwardly moving over and grabbing them. 

‘’I watched them for you.’’ Eliot lured a smile. 

‘’Okay, thanks.’’ Quentin said and turned around. ‘’Actually, no. What the hell is your problem?’’ 

Eliot shrugged. ‘’You’re the one who ran away.’’ 

‘’You gave zero fucks.’’ 

Eliot paused for a moment. ‘’You seem upset-‘’ 

‘’Of course I’m fucking upset, or whatever.’’ There was no stopping now. ‘’I already told you about the games you play and you didn’t care, at all. You’re no good friend.’’

‘’I didn’t mean to ruin anything.’’ Eliot started. 

‘’Are you hearing yourself?’’ Quentin mocked, laughing a little. ‘’You’ve obviously done this a thousand times before.’’

‘’This is nothing like what I do for a living. If this is about what I told you before the party, I’m sorry, I got a little out of line there.’’ 

‘’You think?’’ Quentin raised his voice. ‘’You’re way out of line, and I’d appreciate you treating me like your friend from now on.’’ 

‘’Friend?’’ Eliot said, grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

‘’Friend, ex-friend, I don’t know. You choose.’’ He shook his head, and turned around to leave for real this time, his clothes in hand, covering the front of his parts. 

‘’I’ll see you tomorrow, Quentin.’’ He said confidently, sitting calm in the couch. 

It seemed like Eliot always got what he wanted, a selfish person who never settled before he was done with his doings. Quentin was fuming, and got dressed in his clothes. He fumbled in his pocket and found no crystal. It was gone.


	17. F is for Feelings

Quentin was sitting by the kitchen counter, staring with an empty look into his cup of coffee. It was probably cold by now. He was the only one awake at the cottage house in the early morning. The crystal was gone, his argument with Eliot didn’t make any sense, and now he was lost in his own head debating all these questions. His mind never shut up, it made him tired and useless. A depressed loner was what he referred to himself as. 

‘’Quentin. I am happy to see you’re still among us.’’ Eliot smirked as he walked up to the counter. 

Quentin rolled his eyes. ‘’Barley.’’

‘’You forgot this.’’ Eliot casually dropped an item in front of him. And it wasn’t just any item. 

‘’Where did you—I mean why, this is mine.’’ Quentin quickly grabbed the crystal hanging from a chain into his hand like it was a matter of life or death. 

‘’It was just, you know. Laying around.’’ He shrugged. 

‘’That is not true.’’ He answered Eliot. 

‘’It has some interesting features. Why do you have this?’’ Eliot raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘’It’s for class, nothing special.’’ Quentin hurried through his words as he spoke. 

‘’I believe you got this after our trip.’’ Eliot said, trying to focus on the boy in front of him to see if he budged with anything he told him. ‘’-And it does something special, like I don’t know. Get you in contact with other people. Made on which craft. You know. The fancy illegal stuff.’’ 

Quentin was seriously tired of Eliot by now, and his face had grown serious as Eliot talked. 

‘’It’s none of your business what I do.’’ Quentin said, about to put the crystal in his pocket, but lost grip of it the last second and it fell to the floor. He groaned out loud at his lazy attempt to put the crystal back. He turned his head towards Eliot and stared intensely towards him. ‘’Can’t you leave me the fuck alone?’’ 

Eliot furrowed his eyebrows, but didn’t catch what he said. His hand slid against the marble counter as he slowly walked around it and towards Quentin. He stopped right in front of him, staring down as Q was sitting on a bar stool. Eliot was by far taller than him. They were both quiet, the house was quiet. The atmosphere felt just right. The memories from last night faded as it was only them together again, like it always felt like when they were up close. 

Eliot didn’t say anything. He slowly lifted his hand out in the air, removing the amount of hair that had made its way in front of Quentin’s face, placing the strays behind his ear. Eliot proceeded and let his other hand rest against the boy’s thigh. He let it travel further up, and waited for him to protest against him- but nothing happened. No word, no movement. He thought he’d stopped breathing at one point. 

He noticed the boy in front of him had closed his eyes. Eliot let this be a chance of opportunity to lean in and let his lips linger against Quentin’s. 

Eliot immediately felt him engage in the action, and moved both his hands down to his hips, pulling him towards himself, making no space in between. Their lips locked, and tongues fought for a matter of minutes. Eliot was eager and let his soft touch travel further. He unbuckled the boy’s pants in a hurry. 

Quentin felt whole again, he did not resist what Eliot had planned for him. 

Eliot let go of his lips and proceeded towards his neck. The kissing stopped as he decided to drop down to his knees, moving Quentin’s hips forward as he was still sitting on the bar stool. Q looked down as Eliot reached for his privates, pulling it out. As he put his mouth around him, Quentin let out a gasp, placing his hand on top of Eliot’s head, feeling his curly hair as he moved. 

He went back and forth, doing his magic as the only thing Quentin could do was moan out the pleasure in tiny words. He moved his own hips forward, pushing against Eliot. 

A loud groan made its way out of Quentin. ‘’Ah- Holy fuck…’’ 

‘’Fuck what?’’ Margo said, appearing out of nowhere. 

Quentin finally opened his eyes. ‘’Mm. No, nothing. I-I just burnt my tongue.’’ He pointed towards his coffee cup and brought a hand up to his mouth. 

She stood there for a second, an eyebrow raised. ‘’Anyway. I need coffee.’’ She walked towards the counter. 

‘’Margo- Wait.’’ Quentin said, stressed out of his mind. 

A rattling sound emerged and Eliot hopped up from under the counter. ‘’Got it! The thing you wanted me to find.’’ He was holding the crystal in his hand. ‘’Don’t lose it again, Quentin.’’ He winked, and turned around to the woman interrupting them. 

‘’Margo, what a pleasant surprise.’’ He smirked at her. 

‘’What the fuck are you doing, Eliot.’’ 

‘’Having coffee with, Q?’’ He said, but made it into a question. ‘’What does it look like.’’ 

‘’You’re funny.’’ She rolled her eyes, grabbing a coffee cup.

After pouring a full cup, she turned around towards them. Her flowy pink skirt doing a dramatic turn in the air. ‘’Don’t worry, I won’t ask. Or jump in using my claws.’’ She put her hand up and admired it. ‘’I just got a manicure.’’ 

She left the room, leaving the two in their own silence. She sure had gotten good use of that meditating treatment she received in India, Quentin thought.

‘’Eliot, I get that you’re trying to be my... I don’t know. But I think I’ll leave.’’ He told him, quite embarrassed by what happened, and that he just let it happen. He stood up and pulled his jeans on again. 

‘’I’m genuinely sorry, Q.’’ He begged, grabbing the counter. ‘’I am just not so good at… Feelings, I guess.’’ 

Quentin let his eyes rest upon the guy in front of him, feeling sorry for him. Eliot looked worried, as never before. Something in him sparked. The next few hours were different. They spent the whole day together, walking around outside in the woods by campus. Talking about everything, it seemed like. They were spending time together again, just like that. Quentin found that day amazing, on so many levels. It was just like before, in the beginning. They spoke, laughed and had some kind of serious under tone to all of it. Eliot wasn’t as open though, he had something about him that made him always secretive as he smoked his cigarettes and had a shot from his flask every now and then. The day was good, just not perfect.


	18. So, About The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thrilled so many of you are reading my fic!! Giving me kudos and everything, I love that!
> 
> I got some Queliot feels after the final episode, I can't even now. So sad the season has come to an end. How do you guys feel, and what do you think happens next? 
> 
> And, I love that they added Josh to the show. He's hilarious.

A few pages were flipped, Quentin wasn’t paying attention to the reading anyway. He dropped his head back against the couch he was sitting in. His gaze turning to the right and across the room, as his look was straight towards the ‘tada’ letters on the wall. Stupid Physical kids and they’re over the top decorating, Quentin thought. 

People from the cottage were starting to gather around, and some background music was playing. It was the evening, and everyone decided to drink. Quentin was too busy with his own misery that he was just sat there among the people crowding him.

‘’Quentin.’’ A voice spoke, quickly bringing him back to reality. 

‘’Julia?’’ He said, completely shocked and turned around.

There she was, standing right in front of him, looking better than ever. Her hair long and flowy, her face bright and shining as she smiled at him. She was dressed properly, and not like last time they visited her. She was herself again. 

‘’Come here.’’ She waved her hand and he quickly stood up and walked towards a less crowded space. 

‘’How can you be here?’’ He asked. ‘’Isn’t Brakebills warded?’’ 

‘’Don’t worry.’’ She whispered. ‘’I’m not here for real. It’s your crystal.’’ 

He had gotten the crystal as a neckless the night before, letting it rest against his chest. 

Quentin got a sharp pain in his head, and bent down to recover from it. ‘’Ah, man. That hurt.’’ 

Julia looked worried and tried to hold onto him, but couldn’t. She was just a projection. 

‘’Sorry, Q. I don’t want to hurt you. But this is the only way. It relies on your body and energy to keep me here.’’

He stood up again and placed his hand on the back of his neck. ‘’Julia…’’ He quietly said, staring at her with a sad look. ‘’You’re you again.’’

She laughed sweetly. ‘’Don’t get too excited.’’ 

He was worried. ‘’Is something wrong?’’ 

She bit her lip and looked down. ‘’I’m sorry If you don’t trust me enough after last time, but I seriously just need you to be around. Things have been hard. I can’t tell you about it unless I’m with you for real. I can’t risk getting caught.’’

‘’Hey-‘’ He started, and reached out a hand to touch her, but it went straight through her, like air. He let the hand casually fall back to his neck, rubbing at it again.   
‘’Quentin, I-‘’ She started but got interrupted by a person coming towards him. 

He turned around to see who it was, and surprise, surprise. Eliot was standing behind him, with two cocktails in his hands. 

‘’Why are you standing here by yourself, creeping in a corner?’’ He smirked.

‘’Alone…?’’ Quentin turned around, and Julia was gone. 

‘’Yes, I’m starting to think something’s wrong with you.’’ He said. 

There was always something wrong, Quentin thought. 

‘’I’m good.’’ Quentin felt the pain immediately gone, and moved his hair out of the way. 

‘’It’s a party, lighten up.’’ Eliot shoved him his drink. 

Quentin took it and gave him half a smile, at least pretending he was happy. 

‘’That’s the spirit.’’ He took a sip. ‘’Let’s go sit down.’’ 

The music was playing through the house, and a lot more people had shown up now. They were chatting everywhere, sitting everywhere. Smoking magical bongs, weed, drinking. You name it. Eliot sat down on the couch by the stairs, as usual. Quentin took a lot at his surroundings first, seeing Margo in the distance with a Spanish looking guy. She seemed to be having fun. 

‘’Sit.’’ Eliot demanded. 

Quentin did as he was told, an empty cocktail in his hand. 

‘’Here, have another.’’ Eliot smirked, handing him another one. This time it was a new drink. 

Someone sat down next to Eliot and started speaking with him. Quentin noticed it was the goofy nerd, called Josh Hoberman. 

Eliot sat close to Quentin. After the second drink, Q noticed Eliot had his hand casually placed on his thigh. His head was turned the other way, as he was talking to Josh. It was odd to Quentin he’d do it in a crowded room like this. Wasn’t he done with him like this?

Eliot inhaled something Josh had brought for him. Afterwards he turned to Quentin and offered it to him. 

‘’It makes you feel weightless.’’ Josh smirked. 

‘’Give it a try, Q.’’ Eliot put it towards his face.

Quentin sighed and took it, inhaling like he saw Eliot did. A massive cough made its way out of his lungs. He never did smoke, making it harder than it seemed like. 

‘’Get it in there.’’ Eliot smirked, patting his back. 

‘’It’s amazing.’’ Josh said, already starting on another. 

‘’New drink.’’ Eliot came back. He had been gone for a few minutes, which Quentin hadn’t noticed at all. Leaving him with Josh on the couch. He didn’t feel anything at this point, just a ‘light as a feather’ feeling. 

Eliot sat down in a hurry and spilled some of the drink on Quentin’s sweater.

‘’I. Am. So… Sorry.’’ Eliot smirked, standing up. ‘’Let me help you.’’ 

Quentin didn’t exactly know what he meant, but stood up as well, following Eliot. 

They were upstairs. Walking towards a room, surely Eliot’s. The booming music could be heard from downstairs. Eliot threw out a lot of clothes from his closet and walked over to Quentin who stood by the open door. He slowly closed it as he was standing close next to him. 

‘’You can’t walk around wearing this, this mess.’’ Eliot stated, pointing at the spilling of his drink. 

Quentin stood still, holding his breath as he was standing so close to the man. ‘’Okay…’’ He trailed off. 

A tug at his sweater was made, and Eliot was already on his way dragging the material over Quentin’s head. He threw it away as soon as it if was off. Quentin felt naked, standing with nothing to cover his body in front of someone else. He was more aware than before. Both of them stood still, as if waiting for the next thing to happen. 

Eliot’s gaze hit Quentin’s, his eyes travelling up and down his body. He was a head taller than him, making eye contact different on another level. They were in a haze of drugs and alcohol, making everything fuzzy. 

‘’…You’ll look cute in a shirt I have.’’ Eliot said, at last. 

Quentin sighed as Eliot left him. He walked over and sat down next to a wooden chest lying in front of his bed. He threw out a few items there as well as he had done to his closet. 

He stood still watching Eliot, letting out a bothered breath, Quentin felt eager and forward. He didn’t know why, he felt weird. Out of place. He belonged here. 

‘’Mm-‘’ Eliot said, still looking for the shirt he had in mind. ‘’Nope, I give up.’’ He threw his hands up in the air and stood up, falling back towards his, bed drowning in the covers. He stared up at the ceiling, and patted the spot next to him, directing it towards Quentin who stood in the middle of the room. 

‘’What, me?’’ He said, slowly walking over to him. 

‘’Jesus, Quentin.’’ Eliot laughed, covering his face with his hand. ‘’You’re the only one here.’’ 

‘’And I’m wearing no shirt.’’ Quentin said, lying down beside him, letting a little space be between them. Eliot turned his face towards Quentin, and he did the same. A few seconds of silence before they both broke out into laughter. They were high as fuck, thanks to Josh. 

Eliot rested his elbow on the bed, and his head against his hand. ‘’You don’t need one, though.’’ 

The laughter died, but their smiles were still on their faces. 

‘’Quentin.’’ He started, a little more serious. ‘’You know I saw that Julia chick down there, right?’’ 

‘’D-don’t be stupid. She can’t get into Brakebills.’’ Quentin said, nervously. 

‘’I saw her, okay.’’ He said. ‘’There is no need to lie to me, you know.’’ 

Quentin still lied on his back, now turning his gaze away from the man next to him. 

‘’If she’s bothering you, I can help out.’’ Eliot continued. 

‘’No. I’m done with her. I just needed to say goodbye.’’ Quentin said, trying his best to lie.

‘’If you say so.’’ Eliot sighed, and fell back again towards the bed. 

Their arms were on either side of themselves, lying still. Until Eliot made a tiny movement with his hand, meeting Quentin’s. He placed his fingertips on top of the other boy’s open palm. He gently stroked up and down inside his hand. Quentin didn’t mind, he lied still. 

‘’Can I ask you something?’’ Quentin said, a little uneven. 

‘’Mhm.’’ Eliot hummed. 

‘’Why is it you only want to be with me when you’re drunk.’’ 

The silence was deadly, and it didn’t sound like Eliot was going to answer. Instead he gripped his hand firmer and moved in a quick manoeuvre, letting his lips crash against Quentin’s. They both moved with the kiss, letting their lips move freely. If Quentin wasn’t dizzy before, he sure was now, getting caught in the moment of heat and pleasure.

Eliot placed his hand behind Quentin’s neck, pressing him closer. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth, discovering every part and taste of him. His body slowly grinded up against the boy lying without his shirt on. They both fell into the moment, but it got so intense Quentin suddenly felt a tiredness taking over him. The kissing slowed down, and even Eliot fell slowly down on Quentin’s chest, breathing heavy. This was a turn of the situation, he didn’t want it to end, but his body forced him to shut down. 

Meanwhile Josh was sitting downstairs, feeling the same kind of effect. A girl had recently found him sitting on the couch, in a really drunken state. She had found out it was a good idea to go down on Josh. Most of the people had left the party, a couple of them left. He fought to keep himself awake. 

‘’Damn, did I mix the wrong stuff.’’ He asked himself, his vision turning blurry. ‘’No, no. Continue.’’ He groaned to the girl down on his lap, taking off his glasses rubbing his eyes. The girl had gotten the same feeling it looked like, and was falling asleep. She passed out on him. 

‘’I can’t fight it- fuck.‘’ He whispered, his head falling back as he closed his eyes. The remaining people at the party were asleep, on the floor, in the chairs, everywhere. The success didn’t last, and the party was over. The happy ending not lasting for either of them.


	19. Bad Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been such a long time since this story was updated! 
> 
> Finally I have something, for all my wonderful readers! There are so many of you. 
> 
> Hope you like this new bit.

Quentin jolted awake, his eyes opening to the very room he fell asleep in last night. He just didn’t remember how it all went down. He got drunk at this party, there was this guy... Yeah, it was Josh. Damn, Josh. He drugged them, that son of a bitch.

He sighed, and rubbed his tired face, leading it to the top of his head moving his long hair it out of his face. He looked to his right, and it was no surprise no one was lying there. There were other people in the room though, like four or five, lying spread across the floor, or wherever they got some space. All passed out. He felt vomit making it’s way up his throat, as he decided to run towards the bathroom. He threw himself over the toilet bowl and puked out every last remain of what his stomach contained, maybe even more. His hair fell down against his face, hiding his frame. His chest heaved as he coughed and tried catching his breath. 

The smell was unberable, and he pushed himself away from the bowl, sitting with his knees up to his chest, dropping his head down low. 

His mind was spinning, and thoughts of how he’d been acting came to his attention. He hadn’t seen Alice since that one party, where they left it at a good note. But, Alice. Why didn’t he think of her before now. Was she gone, now that Eliot decided to pay more attention to ‘‘poor Quentin’’. He rememered when Alice had spoken to him. When he was standing in front of her, naked and drunk. Her warm breath hitting his skin as she reached up to tell him she liked him still, after all this time of fucking up. And, Julia... 

Quentin’s eyes shot straight open as he moved his head up, remembering something from last night. He accidentally banged his head agains the wall behind him. 

‘‘Fuck.’’ He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. ‘‘Julia...’’ 

He remembered something, about her speaking to him. Yes, that’s right. She came through the crystal. He thought, as he still felt the crystal resting against his chest. But, was it real. Was it the state of being drugged that made him see things. Or did he take the drugs after really talking to her. He didn’t know. He was confused as hell, seeing no light at the end of the tunnel. 

He needed answers.

Skipping downstairs in his gray hoodie and sweatpants, he stopped by the kitchen as he smelled a nice aromatic smell. A can of coffee stood ready, and he couldn’t bare not to take some. He snuck inside and took a cup, pouring the black liquid into it. No one seemed to be up. This was good news to him, seeing as he was in no mood to be confronted by anyone. 

He reached for the front door of the house, stepping outside, the sun hitting his skin. A chilled breeze snuck by as well, and he took a deep breath closing his eyes. He quickly opened them again and stepped further into the garden, which was right on the outside of the house. The sky was cloud free as per usual, but the temperatures had dropped a tad lower seeing as it was the season of fall. 

‘‘Leaving so soon?’’ Eliot said, from behind. He was sitting a few feet away in a garden chair, his feet up, resting on a table. 

‘‘Eliot!’’’ He got startled, turning around meeting his gaze. ‘‘Jesus christ, what about a warning next time?’’

‘‘I’m no Jesus, but I can be your savour.’’ He smirked as a quirky response.

Quentin rolled his eyes, tired of the way he made cheesy comments like that. 

‘’Oh, come on. You used to laugh at those things.’’ Eliot said, taking a puff of his cigarette. 

‘‘I’m not in the mood.’’ 

‘‘Are you ever in the mood?’’ 

‘‘Shut it, okay. Just- argh.’’ Quentin groaned, not being able to express his emotions.

‘‘But seriously, do you need some saving?’’ Eliot asked, still in the same position, not bothering to move an inch. Just his hand as he smoked his cigarette. 

‘‘I’ve been thinking.’’ He said, walking over to Eliot. ‘‘This place has only caused me problems, rather than fixing them. And this, magic, thing. It’s not really helping.’’

‘‘Did you think you would come here to learn magic, and every problem of yours would magically disappear?’’ Eliot teased him. 

‘‘Sort of.’’ Quentin sighed. ‘’I need some time off.’’ 

‘‘This is Brakebills. Where else would you seek to be a better version of yourself? Literally. And for god’s sake don’t say fucking New York.’’ 

‘‘I’m sorry to disappoint you then, because that’s exactly what I had in mind.’’ Quentin turned his head away, looking towards the woods instead. Taking a sip from his coffee, which he had brought with him outside.

‘‘Did I do this?’’ Eliot suddenly said. His voice was neutral, as if he meant what he was saying. No mocking, or sarcasm involved.

‘‘I told you we were in a strange place right now.’’ Quentin answered. 

‘‘The ex-friend thing?’’ Eliot raised an eyebrow.

‘’I thought you didn’t pay attention to that bit.’’ Quentin said, not changing his position. 

‘’I pay attention to everything you say.’’ Eliot had his eyes on the boy’s figure. As Quentin was still standing with his face in another direction. ‘‘It’s just not all relevant to me.’’ Eliot shrugged, dumping his cigarette in a bowl on the table. 

‘‘Can you please leave after dropping me off?’’ 

‘‘Wow. Straight forward, aren’t you Coldwater?’’ 

‘’I just- I need some time.’’ 

‘‘This is about Julia, right?’’ Eliot said, drawing his legs off the table, using his arms to push himself out of the chair he was sitting in. ‘‘Because last time I checked, she was the last fucking person to live there, whom you knew.’’ 

Eliot walked slowly towards the boy in front of him. He stopped inches from him, and reached his hand out, grabbing a hold of the crystal around his neck. 

‘’I believe this has something to do with it.’’ He said. ‘’I saw her last night, Quentin.’’ 

‘‘Oh, thank god, you saw her. You did, didn’t you?’’ Quentin said, sounding relieved.

‘‘Yes?’’ Eliot raised an eyebrow, confused. 

‘’I thought it was the drugs talking at one point.’’ 

‘‘You know, The Dean will come for you if you leave beyond the point of Brakebills again.’’ Eliot sighed. 

‘’I know. But just.. I- I need you, to help me, Eliot. One last time.’’ Quentin sounded eager as he spoke. 

All Eliot wanted to do was keep Quentin happy, or the most happy he could. He couldn’t do it with words or compassion, but making a wish come true for him possibly could. 

‘’It sounds like you’re saying goodbye.’’ Eliot said. ‘‘You can’t just leave like that, you know.’’ 

‘‘Meet me by the fountain, in half an hour.’’ Quentin huffed, turning his head, walking off in a different direction in a quick speed. 

Eliot felt the presence of someone close by, and turned around to find Margo standing on the porch, with a coffee cup in hand. She was standind still, and calmly. 

‘‘What the fuck was that?’’ She raised an eyebrow at him.

‘’I have no idea.’’ He sighed, walking towards her. ‘’We need to let him be. He sounded really upset.’’ 

‘‘He’s pathetic sometimes.’’ Margo rolled her eyes. 

‘‘It’s not always his fault.’’ Eliot said, with a very low voice. Maybe impossible to hear.

‘‘What was that?’’ She asked, taking a sip from the hot coffee. 

He turned to her and put a smirk on his face. ‘’I thought it would be margarita time by now.’’   
‘’Oh darling, I’m just getting started.’’ She giggled, and flipped her hair as she turned around and made her way inside. 

Half an hour later-- or more, after giving Margo some of her daily drinks, Eliot was stood by the fountain, as requested by Quentin. He was leaning agains a tree smoking a cigarette as we waited.

Shortly after a boy came towards him, backpack ready hanging over one of his shoulders. 

Eliot studied him as he came closer. He was wearing one of his comfy sweaters, and dull jeans. And his hair, let’s not even get started there. It was too long, always in his face. But again, how delightful it felt to remove the lenght of his hair away, to get to look into those innocent eyes of his. Eliot shook his head to return back into reality as the boy stopped in front of him.

‘‘I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.’’ Eliot said, throwing the stump of the cigarette away. 

‘‘You can be a nice person when you want to.’’ Quentin said, proving a point. 

Eliot shrugged, and dragged the sleeves of his shirt further up, cracking his fingers lightly, ready to use his magic to make a portal for them to travel through. 

Time stopped as they walked through the portal, and all of a sudden they were lying against the grass in Central Park. People around them didn’t seem to notice, and returned to do their everyday things. There were a fair amount of them, walking, jogging, having a nice picnic outside on a sunny, yet chilly day. 

‘’It worked.’’ Quentin said, actually smiling. 

‘’Do you, get off, on being in this city of something.’’ Eliot scoffed, brushing dust off his shoulders and chest. 

‘‘Thanks for your time, Eliot.’’ He said, standing up, looking at his surroundings. 

Eliot stood up as well, and stood by Quentin’s side. 

‘‘You clearly have a thing for this weird city, I’m just saying.’’ Eliot said. ‘’Or is it Julia you like to get off on? She is pretty hot.’’ He was taunting the shit out of him. 

Quentin turned to Eliot and shoved him.

‘‘Shut, the fuck up. Okay?’’ Quentin said.

‘‘You don’t need to get all violent.’’ Eliot said, pursing his lips. ‘‘But in all seriousness, I don’t want to leave you all alone here.’’ 

‘‘I’ll do just fine, thanks.’’ 

In the distance of the park, two girls cold be found looking for someone. They were walking all over, focusing on people walking by. 

‘‘She told me she would be here, Margo.’’ 

‘‘Alice. We’ll have to wait a tad bit more, if a business woman is going to meet up with us.’’ 

Alice was a nervous wreck, while she was trying to find this person. But as she was looking, a business like woman walked past them, her hair up in a pony tail. 

‘‘Excuse me! Are you Emily?’’ Alice asked, running up to her. ‘‘Emily Greenstreet.’’ 

The girl looked shocked, and not happy to be there.

‘’Y-yes. Who’s asking?’’ Emily said. 

‘‘Alice Quinn. You knew my brother.’’ She desperatly said. 

‘‘I’m sorry. I can’t--’’ She broke off, and tried to walk away.

‘‘Hey, stop! I need your help.’’ Alice tried catching up with her. 

Margo ran up behind her, trying to catch up, wearing her high heels in the process.

But as Alice was chasing this girl, she saw someone familiar in front of her. Further away. She saw two people she knew. She stopped in her tracks, and let the girl, Emily, walk away from her as Alice was shocked at what she was seeing. 

‘‘Why the hell are we stopping?’’ Margo asked, out of breath. She lifted her eyes from her high heeled shoes, and to the situation in front of her. 

Eliot had his hands cupped around the lower boy’s face, their lips touching, moving together. It was like they fit together perfectly. Quentin wasn’t the first to initiate, as their lips locked together, in front of ‘god knows how many’ people around in central park. Eliot seemed desperate enough to do such a thing. He was supposed to say his goodbye, and leave him alone. Not put his soft, sweet lips onto his and let it linger for what felt like hours. 

Quentin got back to reality, and used his hand to push him gently. ‘‘What are you doing...?’’ 

As Eliot was about to answer, he got the feeling of being watched, and turned his head around. His eyes met Margo’s and his eyes widened in shock. But that wasn’t the real scare. It was the fact that Alice was with her, witnessing it all. She did not look okay. 

Quentin turned and noticed too, a tiny gasp escaping his lips. It’s been so long since his last encounter with Alice, and this was what she ended up seeing. There wasn’t even a thing between him and Eliot anymore and he had to ruin it all like this. 

He just stood there, frozen. Watching as Alice left, walking fast. Margo looked in their direction and just shrugged, before walking the same way as Alice did. 

As if things weren’t bad enough.


End file.
